Wolf and Lionheart
by expectopatronum267
Summary: On the run, Remus Lupin finds himself developing feelings for feisty young Daisy, and becoming allies with her childhood friend Tom. But as feelings emerge, do they hide from them too, or fight for them?
1. Flashbacks

_**So, I have changed things about a little bit. Lupin never got together with Tonks and so Teddy was never born (as much as I love him). This is set before the Ministry falls and I hope you all like and review! Some people may wonder why all my female O.C's are Scottish and that's because that's where I'm from. (Plus McGonagall is too and she's just bad ass.) Thanks!**_

Flashbacks

"_Dais! Dais! What are you doing?" Annabel calls to her as she trudges towards the little cottage that she and her best friend has never seen before. Despite going against their parents' warnings the two girls have found themselves leaving the small village where they know everyone and everything that goes on there and are now wandering around the moors alone. _

"_That woman looks like she needs a hand." Daisy replies as she watches as her best friend since before she can remember freeze looking worried, her large brown eyes wide and her bright red hair flying about in the wind._

"_There is no woman, Daisy." Annabel replies looking scared, _

"_Aye, there is! Look!" Annabel says pointing to the little cottage where a rather elderly looking woman, with grey hair tied tightly in a bun struggles with large parcels and packages. _

"_No! Daisy come back! It's just an old shack! There's no one there, come on!" her friend shouts but Daisy continues walking towards the cottage. _

'_Dangerous?' she scoffs silently. The cottage has red trimming round the roof and looks in perfect condition, her friend calling it a shack is rather rude. _

_Daisy reaches the white wooden fence that surrounds the neat little garden surrounding the grey stone cottage and Annie turns on her heel and runs back through the moors towards their home village. _

"_Excuse me, would you like a hand?" Daisy inquires politely and the old lady whips around quickly, her hand hovering over her pocket, but she relaxes, although looking rather puzzled,_

"_You can see me?" she asks and Daisy looks at the lady bewildered. 'Maybe Annie was right. This lady is a bit… unusual.'_

"_Of course I can see you." Daisy replies and the lady looks at her for a moment, before smiling kindly. _

"_And my home, what does it look like?" The lady enquires and Daisy begins to ramble,_

"_It's got red trimming around the roof, which my mammy likes. She says that if we had enough money then she would put red trimming on the roof. But we don't have enough money, see. And there's red shutters too, my best friend Tom has got red shutters too, but I havent seen him in a long time, and there's a white fence…" The lady holds up a hand to stop her and Daisy's eyes widen in fear, "I'm sorry, my daddy says that I talk to much and don't know when to stop." But the lady chuckles softly, her crisp face turning much kinder._

"_No, I'm just… would you help me take my packages inside?" she asks and the girl nods proudly and she opens the gate and helps the woman put her brown parcels on the wooden table in her small kitchen. _

"_So, what's your name?" the lady asks her,_

"_I'm Alice Daisy Macleod. But I don't like Alice, so everyone calls me Daisy… except my parents." She admits ruefully, "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Minerva McGonagall, thank you for helping me, Daisy. Would you like something to eat? I've got some scones in the cupboard?" she asks and Daisy grins brightly,_

"_Yes please!" Daisy and the old lady talk and eat scones. Mrs McGonagall wonders why Daisy doesn't like the name Alice and she replies,_

"_Everyone at school calls me Wonderland, like the story! Only Tom and Annie don't. But Tom's in England so I only see him during the holidays." She replies and Mrs McGonagall looks at her curiously. _

"_What is Tom's last name?" she knew it had been 8 years since Voldermort had been at large, but whenever she heard the name Tom, her mind instantly jumped to Tom Riddle and then Voldermort._

"_His name's Tom Francis Jonathan Marchland." She replies and McGonagall lets out a deep breath,_

"_Oh, that's a nice name."_

"_Tom says it isnt because he's named after his father and grandfathers and they're mean. They're mean to me too, that's why I don't go round to Tom's house." Daisy replies and Mrs McGonagall nods, _

"_I think I should go and find Annie before she gets lost. She doesn't know the moors as well as I do. Goodbye Mrs McGonagall, thank you for having me." Daisy says getting to her feet,_

"_Daisy, please feel free to stop by whenever you want." Minerva says without thinking. But if this little girl, this polite, bubbling, little girl could see her home, then that only meant one thing._

"_Alright! Thanks, my friend Annie said this place looked dangerous, she's so silly." Daisy says skipping down the garden path and out onto the moor, waving to the old lady as she goes._

Daisy yawns and rolls over in bed and slowly steps out and heads to the small bathroom and takes a shower, remembering the dream she just had. She smiles fondly as she remembers the many days she spent at Mrs McGonagall's, eating shortbread and scones and bubbling excitedly. When Minerva had turned up at Daisy's front door, she was very surprised, she greeted her friendly as her parents invited her in. She handed Daisy an envelope addressed to her in slanted green writing as Minerva explained to her parents about Daisy being a witch and that was enrolled in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Her parents were shocked at first, not only because Daisy had been spending so much time at a strangers house, but also because their daughter was a witch. Their village was so small and hidden in the wilderness of Caithness, Scotland, that witchcraft was still associated with burnings and Voodoo, but soon they realised that their only child had a remarkable gift, and they fully appreciated her and her magic. However, whilst breaking the law, Daisy couldn't hide this secret from her best friends, and she immediately sought out Annie.

"_You're a witch?" she exclaims and Daisy grins at her friend as they hunt the rock pools on the nearby beach,_

"_Yes! I'm not meant to tell anyone, but we're best friends so I couldn't keep it a secret."_

"_I know we're best friends! But that means we won't go to school together anymore!" her friend says sadly, her eyes slowly turning very wet with tears, she pulls at her bright red hair like she always does when she's upset and Daisy smiles at her sadly,_

"_I know, but I'll write all the time! And when I'm properly allowed to do magic, I'll come back and make you up a bigger house than Tom's!" she says and Annie grins excitedly,_

"_You promise?"_

"_Promise!" _

Daisy turns off the shower and wraps her fluffy white dressing gown around her, choosing out her dress for the wedding, now very sad. She hadn't seen her parents or Annie in months, or heard from them in fact. She had kept her promise to write to her best friend every week when she went to Hogwarts, but after a while she became so tied up in her schoolwork and new friends, the letters became less and less frequent, until they were almost non- existent. They were still best friends though, and when Daisy returned home during the holidays they were as close as ever, as if she had never left. But they were grown ups now, embarking on different journeys in their lives, and although they would always be best friends, this made it harder and harder to see each other. Eventually, Daisy finds what she is looking for and changes before magically drying her hair and trying to tame it, using liberal amounts of Sleakeazy's hair potion, something Angelina had advised her to use. Even though Daisy's light brown hair wasn't as bushy or curly as Hermione's, another friend of hers, it was still rather frizzy and wild. Daisy smiles as she remembers Tom's reaction, which was completely unexpected.

_Daisy waits in anticipation in the large tree at the bottom of the Marchland's large hunting mansion just outside the village. Soon he hurtles out of nowhere and climbs up the branches before sitting beside her,_

"_Tom, guess what?" Daisy begins excitedly,_

"_I know you're a witch!" he says beaming and Daisy looks at him shocked._

"_H-how do you know?"_

"_Because I'm one too! Well, not a witch. I'm a wizard."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, we're going to Hogwarts together!" he says and she squeals excitedly, before looking at him annoyed. _

_They had met on the beach one day when she was six years old and he was eight. It was a calm day, which was rather unusual for them, and Daisy was kicked out by her mother, forced to go and enjoy the weather. He was hiding behind his blonde curls and when they accidentally bumped into each other, she immediately noticed his green eyes._

"_That's a nice bucket." He has said pointing to it, she noticed that he was standing with no bucket or spade, looking rather lost,_

"_You can share it with me." She had replied and they had played on the beach all day. _

"_Why havent you told me?" Daisy asks sadly and he looks at her smiling,_

"_I didn't know you were a witch, and I wouldn't have been able to tell you anyway." He says and she rolls her eyes,_

"_I was going to tell you!"_

"_I'm sorry, it's only that… my parents are wizards too, so I've grown up hearing about Azkaban and our laws more than you have." He replies and she bites her thick lips, continuing to feel upset. He notices and wraps an arm around her shoulders,_

"_Hey, we're going to be at school together! But I'm going to be in third year when you start. Cheer up! I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I'll tell you everything else you want to know, promise!" he says and she smiles,_

"_Alright, what is Azkaban?" she relents._

She and Tom had become even closer friends at Hogwarts. He was always a bit of a ladies man, but she too had dated several people, including Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory, one of her closest friends. Dear Cedric. Poor Cedric. Her first best friend from her year. After his death she had been devastated, and whenever she closed her eyes, she would see his glassy eyed body. Harry Potter clutching to it, sobbing. Fred and George had been unnaturally nice to her after that, which was very strange for them. The three of them had been best friends since first year, and they had never not teased her for so long before, but soon it started again and she was silently pleased. However, when Tom and Daisy had grown up, Daisy had realised that Tom had feelings for her, deep feelings. And although Daisy didn't reciprocate them, she still agreed to go to the Yule ball with him, go to Hogsmeade with him, sit with him at lunch at the Gryffindor table. But to her, she had always been her brother. The brother she had lost.

Tom though, was now being forced into an arranged marriage by his parents. He had cursed and almost cried when he told her, and she didn't really know what to say. He didn't want to marry this girl, but he was always afraid of his father, even when he was a little boy, so he didn't see any way out of it. But now, Daisy had to go to another wedding. Bill and Fleur's to be exact. She had met Bill from her stays at the Weasleys and Fleur from the Triwizard Tournament. She and her had become rather good friends during that time, and Fleur had written to her a lot after Cedric's death, knowing that they had been good friends. Daisy pinned up the last strand of hair and pulled on some gold heels, feeling excited to go and see her friends again. She had been keeping her head down ever since Voldermort came out into the open, she was a muggle born so she was most likely to get killed or thrown in Azkaban, so to see her friends again was going to be a real treat! She picks up her bright blue, polka dot satchel that she's had since school and throws some more books and clothing inside. She put an undetectable extension charm on it, and has her things packed inside. She knew that the fall of the Ministry was going to happen any day now, and when it did, she would no longer be safe, and be confined to a life on the run… or until you know who was gone. She locks her apartment door, and once outside in the hallway, looking around to make sure no one spots her, she turns on the spot and apparates to the burrow.

_**This chapter was so you could just get to know our character. She reminds me a lot of Hermione, but she has a slightly more fun loving side, which you will find out more about in the next chapter! **_


	2. The Fall

_**In this chapter, Daisy and Remus meet again at the wedding! Please review and whatnot, much appreciated! Love reading them! Thanks!**_

The Fall

Daisy walks towards the tent that has been set up in the Burrows' garden.

"Dais!" a pair of familiar voices shout and she spins around and two sets of arms wrap around her tightly,

"We've missed you!"

"How are you?"

"We thought you were dead!" Fred and George tell her and she rolls her eyes,

"Well I clearly wasn't. I'm fine thank you. I bet you're glad that it's here?" she asks them and they nod identically,

"Mum's been going round the bend, I swear she was this close to chopping Bill's hair off." Fred says and Daisy laughs,

"Where are they?" she asks looking around the tent at the rows of chairs facing the altar,

"Still getting ready I guess, oh, more Veela relatives." George says looking over her shoulder,

"Do excuse us." Fred says faking politeness before scrambling away and Daisy laughs as Ginny, Hermione and Luna envelope on her.

"Daisy, we didn't expect you to be here!" Ginny says hugging her,

"Well, I have missed you all, I wouldn't be anywhere else!" she says cheerily and Luna looks at her dreamily,

"That's a nice thing to say, but I'm sure you could think of somewhere else you want to be." She replies and Hermione shoots her a look,

"Luna!" she exclaims,

"No, it's fine. I guess you are right Luna, I would like to be in bed or with my parents, or standing here knowing that you know who isnt at large." She says and Luna turns to face Hermione,

"See." Hermione opens her mouth to say something,

"We should really get to our seats, shouldn't we?" Daisy asks Ginny who nods,

"Come on, Hermione, you're over here." She says directing her away, whereas Daisy sits beside Luna and her father.

"Mr Lovegood, it's a pleasure to meet you." She says shaking the man's hand and he nods,

"Thank you, you are…"

"Daisy Macleod, Luna's friend." She explains as she sits down,

"You're my friend? That's a nice thing to say." She says,

"Well, it's the truth." Daisy replies as the ceremony gets under way. Fleur looks breathtaking in her dress, and as Bill and her say their vows, Daisy smiles serenely. She's never one to cry at weddings, but her eyes get a little bit sparkly as the man and wife kiss and the party gets under way. She watches as the pair begin dancing, and Mr and Mrs Weasley soon sweep onto the dance floor.

"Excuse me, Luna. I'm going to go and congratulate them." She says getting to her feet and walking over to Bill and Fleur who have finished dancing for the moment.

"Daisy, voo came?" Fleur asks throatily,

"I did indeed. Congratulations!" she tells them both grinning,

"Thanks." Bill says but then Fleur and Daisy begin talking in French, Daisy's much rustier than Fleurs'.

"Au revoir!" Daisy calls as she is shunted aside as more people wish to congratulate them.

Daisy walks around the tent, looking for the twins when she bumps into Ginny and Luna, Ginny's face is as red as her hair.

"What's going on?" she asks the pair, concerned,

"Someone told me Nargles don't exist." Luna replies and Daisy rolls her eyes,

"Well they're idiots aren't they? Don't let anyone tell you what to believe and what not to believe, Luna." She says wisely and Luna grins,

"I know." She replies before skipping off,

"She's Loony isnt she?" Ginny asks Daisy smiling after her friend fondly,

"But we wouldn't have her any other way, see you later Ginny." Daisy says and they part ways.

oOo

Remus stands watching the dancing commence when Fred and George pop out of nowhere,

"Hullo Remus." George says,

"Hello you two, what are you up to now?" Remus asks, smirking,

"Nothing, why would you think that?" Fred says feigning innocence, but then he sees someone behind Remus and shouts,

"Hey, Dais! Come over here!" he shouts and Remus turns to see who he is shouting at and his eyes widen in amazement. A woman, probably Fred and George's age is grinning at the mischief makers. Her face is round, with freckles dotted on her nose, her lips are thick and bow shaped, her eyes green and blue and grey, the colour of a stormy sea, her hair light brown and pinned up elegantly in wavy, loose ringlets. Her figure is full and womanly, her stomach isnt flat and wasting away, it is a healthy, normal weight, and although she is rather small, her shapely legs look long in golden heels. She wears a pale gold dress that consists of a golden corset, and billowing skirt that reaches her knees. She is normal and average in every way possible, but she seems to dazzle and shine like her eyes.

"Hello you two, what are you up to now?" she asks and the pair laugh,

"That's exactly what Remus just said." George says and the woman turns to face Remus,

"Oh, hello Professor Lupin, it's good to see you again." She says shaking his hand and he looks at her curiously,

"I'm sorry…" he begins and her cheeks turn slightly red but she continues to smile,

"I'm Alice Macleod, you taught me in my fifth year, along with these two." She says ruffling the twins' hair.

"Oh Alice, I remember!" Remus says as it dawns on him, "But you like to be called…"

"Daisy." She says nodding and he cannot help but wonder. He wonders how that plain, eager, nerdy little girl changed into this.

"_Ahhh! You two go on, I'll catch up!" a small voice calls to the red haired twins that hang back for her, but at her words they turn and hurry from the classroom. Remus watches as Alice tries to bundle her books back into the bag, her hair starting to get bushier in frustration,_

"_Can I help you, A- I mean Daisy?" he asks drawing nearer to her and she looks up at him, her face glowing,_

"_I cannot fit my books into my bag. I was going to go to the library tonight and read up on undetectable extension charms but I havent had the time." She says very quickly and Remus can't help himself but smile at her._

"_Here, let me." He says, pointing his wand at the bright blue bag and soon she is bundling her books without hassle into it,_

"_Thanks." She beams,_

"_You're most welcome. Now you don't have to read up on them." He says but she pulls her bag onto her shoulder, her eyes widening in horror,_

"_Oh no! I am still going to read up on them! They may come in use later on in life." She says before heading towards the classroom door, "Thanks again, Professor Lupin." _

But now that girl was all gone, and in her place was a beautiful young woman. 'No. No, you can't think that! She's an ex-student!" the voice in his head exclaims and he silently agrees with it, although when her stormy eyes look up into his he cannot help a strange pull in his chest.

"You still have the bag, I see." He says lamely, pointing to it and she grins,

"Yes, it's come in rather handy actually." She replies unabashed by his horrible conversation skills, as he silently kicks himself.

"Uh oh. Daisy…" Fred begins and she turns, finding herself face to face with Oliver, her old flame.

"Oliver! Hello…" she begins awkwardly and he nods,

"Hello Daisy. Fred, George, I was wondering whether I could…" he says looking up at them and they nod, shifting uncomfortably,

"We'll speak to you in a minute, Dais." George says kissing her lightly on the cheek,

"Alright." She says hugging Fred as they walk away with Oliver. She turns back around to face her old Professor and smiles awkwardly,

"Sorry about that."

"What are you sorry for?" he asks confused,

"It's a little awkward, he's my ex boyfriend." She explains and he nods in realisation. Of course, young, handsome, Quidditch player…

"Anyway, what have you been up to, Professor?" she asks him politely,

"Please, call me Remus. I'm no longer your Professor. Well, I have been doing some under cover work…" he says without thinking,

"For the order?" she asks unembarrassed and he snaps his neck to look at her, he massages it painfully,

"How do you…"

"Know about the order? Fred and George." She replies and his eyes narrow,

"They shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry, I'm good with secrets. Besides, I would like to join the order as well." She says and he looks at her amazed,

"Really? Well, you'll have to speak to Mad-eye or Kingsley about that."

"I will, but not right now obviously. So, during this undercover project for the order, were you with the werewolves?" she asks and he chokes on his drink, spluttering.

"You- you know about that too, huh?" he asks wiping his mouth with the back of his shabby suit and she nods. But there is no pity in her eyes, in fact, her expression hasn't changed at all, and this makes him even more in wonder of her.

"I've known since Professor Snape set the essay at the beginning of fifth year. When he let it slip over breakfast it wasn't much of a surprise." She says smiling at his stunned face,

"But you're still… still…"

"Being nice to you?" she asks and when he nods she laughs softly, "I don't judge a book by its cover… well that's not exactly true, when I go into the library I look for the oldest and thickest books because they are normally more accurate than the ones that have been censored nowadays." She says and he looks at her amused.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to patrol the tent for a minute, it was nice to talk to you again." He says holding out his hand and she smiles and they shake, and the wolfish voice in his head whispers,

'Don't let her go.' But he pushes it aside and hurries quickly out the tent.

"Why was Remus in such a hurry?" Hermione asks joining Daisy,

"I don't know. I hope I havent offended him." Daisy says sounding worried,

"I'm sure that's not it. You're normally very polite, Remus is just very… weary around people." She finishes and Daisy sighs,

"I don't see why." She says and Hermione looks at her stunned,

"You don't see why?" she splutters,

"Well, I know about his… predicament, but you and I are muggle born, we're almost as prejudiced against now." She says and Hermione looks at her sadly,

"I suppose…" she agrees, "But at least we don't turn into monsters once a month."

"Speak for yourself." She replies and Hermione laughs loudly, and people turn to look but she stifles it quickly,

"Shhh!" she says patting Daisy's arm as she suppresses more giggles,

"Alright, besides, I'm always polite!" Daisy corrects and Hermione laughs again when suddenly, Fred appears from nowhere, pulling Daisy into his arms and spinning her around,

"Fred, what are you doing?" she chuckles as they start dancing,

"I've given up on those Veela, too blonde for me."

"Too blonde for you? As if." Daisy replies and he pokes her in the ribs,

"Watch it, Alice." He sneers and she rolls her eyes,

"Don't. You know I hate it."

"Why?"

"You know why." She replies annoyed when suddenly, a ball of light appears in the centre of the dance floor, and Fred and Daisy spring apart, when a deep, booming voice sounds out,

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister for Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming." His voice echoes.

_**Eeeek! I think there is definitely some chemistry between Daisy and Remus, do you? Next chapter is going to be the mayhem when the death eaters turn up! Please review, I love to hear your feedback and ideas! **_


	3. The Order

_**Hi all! Please review, and fills my day with happiness and rainbows, and I'm going back to school tomorrow so I need all the smiles I can get! **_

The Order

Mayhem reins. The guests disapparate quickly as death eaters magically appear in the tent, sending spells left right and centre. Daisy brings out her wand and joins in the battle, and when she stuns a masked one, she bumps into George, his bandage around his head and covering his lost ear, who looks at her terrified.

"What are you doing? Go! Now! If they find you here…" he says panicking,

"Like hell!" Daisy replies hurrying away to help Ginny battling with a particularly vicious one.

"Ahhh!" Ginny screams suddenly when a man in black robes grabs her and pulls her away,

"Ginny!" Daisy screams, but before she can send a stunner at the man, someone grabs her too, "Get off me!" Daisy cries, struggling in the death eaters grasp, but soon they have the remaining Weasleys and some other Order members kneeling on the ground outside the tent. Daisy realises with relief that Harry, Ron and Hermione must have disapparated because they are not among the captives, but then a filthy, rasping looking man steps forward.

"I am going to make it nice and easy for you all. Tell us, where is Harry Potter." He says slowly, waiting for an answer, but after a few minutes, when he doesn't get one, he continues, "Was he here? Was he at this marvellous wedding." He mocks pacing about in front of them all, and he stops in front of Daisy, slowly turning to face her.

"What's your name, lovely?" he asks her and Remus watches as slowly, her eyes travel up the man, before meeting his. There is no fear in them, only steely determination.

"I said, what's your name?" he sneers and when she continues to not answer, he slaps her hard across the face.

"Get away from her!" Fred snarls, trying to get free from his captor and George struggles too. Daisy slowly turns to look back at the man,

"I will repeat it again, what is your name and what is your blood status." The man sneers and she continues to just look at him, and he hits her again, causing a growl to escape from Remus' chest. Daisy still doesn't say anything.

"Greyback! Get her to talk." The man orders, and a flicker of fear passes through Daisys' eyes as the werewolf that bit Remus when he was a child steps forward, smelling of blood and sweat. Scabior grabs Daisy and hauls her to her feet in front of Greyback, who then takes over the interrogation, pulling her closer to him, so their bodies are touching. Daisy whimpers and tries to pull away, which only causes him to pull her tighter, and all she can do is lean her head as far back as possible.

"Mmmm you smell so good. I can feel your warm flesh and blood." He snarls and she looks at him in disgust, trying desperately to remover herself from his grasp, as Fred, George, Ginny and Remus try and get free from their grasps.

'How dare he touch her! The monster that ruined Remus' life! Now holding this beautiful, friendly girl. No!' the small voice in Remus' head snarls, the wolf inside him growling, wanting to rip him limb from limb.

"Tell me your name deary. Tell me all I need to know and no one will get hurt." He says leaning closer to her neck and sniffing and she struggles furiously, but doesn't say a word.

"Fine. Scabior!" Greyback orders and the snatcher fills a nearby plastic bin with water, "What's your name and your blood status?" Greyback snarls but Daisy just continues to stare and Greyback turns her around, grabbing her wavy brown hair roughly and plunging her face into the water, holding her beneath the surface.

"No!" George cries, earning him a punch in the stomach,

"Stop!" Ginny and Molly plead as Fleur wails. Daisy struggles, her arms flailing, trying to remove Greyback's hands, whilst trying to kick his shins. Suddenly, he pulls her head back up for a moment, and she gasps for air, before he quickly plunges her back into the depths.

"Let her go!" Fred shouts angrily.

Greyback pulls her back up again, and he doesn't plunge her face instantly back in. Her friends looks at her pityingly, unable to stop them, and Remus looks at her pained. Her light brown hair is now much darker and lank, strands plastered across her face messily. Her face is dripping wet and her dress is now pretty wet from her sopping hair.

"Name." he snarls into her ear and she grits her teeth, not answering and so it earns her another dunk into the cold water. Remus wonders why she doesn't just tell them, and then he looks at Ginny and the twins' faces and realises that Daisy has something to hide, she's muggle born. Greyback pulls her back by the hair and she screws her face up in pain as she splutters for air,

"Katie Bell, half blood." Daisy lies and Scabior checks a floating list in front of him,

"Checks out, there is a Katie Bell, half blood." He calls to Greyback,

"Well then, girly, did you see Harry Potter tonight? Did you dance with him? Do you want to dance with me?" Greyback rasps pulling her body closer to his and she whimpers again,

"No." is all she says and Greyback throws her to the ground by her hair and she falls in a heap as Greyback sneers at her, picking up the bin of water and pouring it all over her.

"Stop it!" Fred shouts as she gasps from the cold water,

"Just remember, we're watching you now. Your precious Ministry can't save you now." Scabior says before he and the death eaters' disapparate.

"Daisy!" Fred and George cry, rushing over to her, she sits up, shivering as Fred wraps his arms around her tightly, but Daisy just sits there, her teeth clattering.

"Get her inside, quickly. Come along now." Molly says hurrying everyone into the Burrow as Fred and George help carry Daisy into the house,

"Boys, boys stop! Put me down!" Daisy orders, her face starting to go red from embarrassment.

"Daisy, please stay here. It's not safe for you anymore. Go upstairs and have a nice warm bath."

"You can share my room!" Ginny volunteers,

"No, I couldn't," Daisy says shaking her head, still shivering, "I'll put you all in so much danger."

"Because we're not in any at the moment." Charlie says rolling his eyes,

"Charlie's right. Please stay." Arthur says and after a moment of deliberation, looking around at the pained and sympathetic faces, Daisy nods.

"Excellent, come on!" Ginny says leading her upstairs to the bathroom. "You can get washed, my room's just down the hallway." She instructs and Daisy forces a smile before heading into the small room and locking the door quickly behind her, jumping in the shower and trying to get rid of the stench of blood from Greyback off her.

oOo

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Tonks asks as everyone sits awaiting Daisy's reappearance.

"Yeah, she's tough is Daisy." Fred says proudly,

"She'll be glad that she didn't give away anything." George replies,

"Remember when she punched Marcus Flint and knocked him out?" his twin asks and George laughs,

"Oh yeah."

"Be that as it may, she'll still be pretty shaken. You boys had better be extra nice to her!" Molly says sternly,

"We're not idiots mum."

"I know dears. Ginny, did you offer her a change of clothes?" Molly asks her daughter who rolls her eyes,

"She said she already had that sorted out."

"She's been gone a long time." Tonks says entering the small living room again and knocking the coffee table slightly, "Sorry." She says quickly,

"She'll be-" Fleur begins but they hear footsteps come down the stairs and Daisy appears and her appearance has changed much since the wedding, and Remus watches her pleased to see the smile on her face. Her hair is no longer in ringlets, but it's dry and wavy instead. She's wearing a plain emerald green t-shirt and jeans that hug her legs and black Military style boots.

"Are you alright, Daisy?" Fleur asks, crossing the room to embrace her friend before scrutinising her,

"I'm perfectly fine! But I wish to ask you all something." She says looking around the room, and everyone looks at her expectantly, "I wish to join the Order."

"No!" Fred and George exclaim protectively,

"Yes! I'm of age! I've shown that I will rather die than betray the Order and my friends. I want to fight for my freedom. Please!" she pleads and Remus looks at her cautiously,

"I don't know…"

"Why? I'm more than able to." She says, her eyebrows rising challengingly,

"I- fine," Remus says giving in, "But we must wait for Kingsley first." He says and Daisy nods proudly,

"I don' know, Daisy. Are yer sure?" Hagrid asks her from across the room and Daisy beams at him,

"Hagrid! I havent seen you in ages, how are you?" Daisy asks, hurrying over to him and shaking his Dustbin lid sized hand.

"I'm alrigh'." He replies cheerily,

"I'm feeling rather tired. You wouldn't mind if I went to bed, would you?" she asks around the crowded room,

"I'll come with you." Ginny says springing to her feet,

"Remus, you'll remember to speak to Kingsley, won't you?" she asks him sternly and after a few seconds of deliberating, he nods, defeated.

"Thanks." She says, turning around and heading up the stairs with Ginny.

The next day during breakfast, Remus returns to the Burrow followed by Kingsley.

"Hello there, you must be Daisy. I've heard a lot about you." Kingsley says in a deep booming voice, shaking her hand,

"And you must be Kinglsey, how do you do."

"I speak for all of us when I say we would love to welcome you to the Order. After what you did last night, if you want to join then you may." He says and she nods,

"Thank you, it will feel good to be useful." She says,

"Remus will be staying here for a week or so, he will get you up to speed with everything." Kingsley says and Daisy and Remus both show similar expressions of shock, but Daisy is quick to hide it whereas Remus isnt. He and Kingsley never spoke of this during their meeting.

"Alright." Daisy says, "Thank you again." She says to Kingsley before sitting down beside the twins again and tucking into some toast.

"What was that about, Kingsley?" Remus asks him, rather annoyed but self conscious as well.

"Nothing." He replies, although his lips twitch a bit in laughter.

Remus and Daisy spent several hours each day for a week discussing what Harry, Ron and Hermione are doing, although Remus' descriptions are vague, as even he doesn't really know what Dumbledore's mission for them is. They speak about all that Voldermort wants to accomplish and what the members of the Order are doing, and when Remus brings up the topic of Mad-eye's death, Daisy twitches.

"What's the matter?" Remus asks her as they stand in the Burrow's garden in the sunshine as Daisy watches the gnomes running about,

"The one time I sort of met Mad-eye Moody was the year my best friend died." She says and Remus looks at her expression, trying to find pain or sorrow or sadness, but it simply remains the same.

"I'm sorry." Remus says and she turns to face him and he looks away quickly,

"It's not your fault. It's you know who's. That's why we have to stop him." she says and she spins on the spot and skips into the Burrow, Remus watching after her, amazed by her truth.


	4. Denial

_**Hi all! Please review and tell me if you like or hate, preferably the first option… thank you!**_

Denial

Remus was finding it hard sleeping in the Burrow. It wasn't just the loud bangs echoing sometimes around the house coming from Fred and George's room, or the Ghoul in the attic which dropped pipes whenever he thought things got too quiet, it was because the wolfish side of Remus was becoming much more active the closer it got to the full moon. And Moony knew that a young fiery girl was sleeping in a room nearby.

'Don't be stupid. Who would ever look at you? You're an old, poor werewolf and her ex teacher! She deserves someone whole.' But as much as he told himself this, he couldn't help thinking about her, laughing at her and the twins' pranks, noticing her politeness and grace and yet her fiery and boyish side. Even though Remus had filled her in on everything about the Order, he still spent much of his day with her, sitting reading or discussing topics such as house elves and werewolves and Remus couldn't help noticing that she didn't discriminate or mock anybody for who they were.

After dinner, Remus notices the sudden disappearance of Daisy and he looks around puzzled.

"Where is Daisy?" he asks, trying not to sound so worried,

"I'm not sure, Remus. Would you like more?" Molly asks passing him a large plate of Treacle tart,

"I think she went upstairs." Ginny tells him quietly as Fred and George give each other knowing glances.

"What are you two smirking at?" Ginny asks her brothers,

"No reason." Fred says quickly, although they glance at Remus as he tucks into another plate of pudding. At the soonest possibly opportunity, Remus cannot help himself but extract himself from the room and heads upstairs, finding Daisy sitting by the window on the landing, a photo frame in hand.

"Why are you up here alone?" he asks curiously and she jumps, looking at him,

"Oh, Remus. I was just thinking about my parents. It's my birthday tomorrow see, and I've always been at home with them for my birthday. Always. Well, except when daddy's been out on the farm, but sometimes he does take me with him, but normally I go to Annie's. Good Annie! I havent seen her in years…" she rambles on and Remus smiles, holding up a hand to stop her rant. This was one thing he had found out about Daisy. Sometimes she wouldn't say much at all, and at others she wouldn't stop talking.

"It's your birthday tomorrow? Why didn't you say anything?" he asks bewildered,

"It's not important in the scheme of things." She replies and he shakes his head,

"It is."

"No. I don't want people to go out of their way, I- I just miss them." She says looking down at the photo in her hands and Remus looks at it curiously,

"May I?" he asks and she nods, handing him the photo.

In the photo is Daisy, although her hair seems slightly shorter than now. Her mother has her light brown hair brown eyes but Daisy's round face and her father has his arm around the both of them. Remus is rather stunned when he sees how old he is. His hair and beard are grey but he has Daisy's green-blue eyes.

"They look…"

"Yes, there is a rather large age difference between them."

"No, I didn't mean that!" he exclaims quickly,

"Oh, didn't you? Everyone does." She says unabashed as Remus feels his face turn rather red, "They were made for each other though." She continues and Remus nods,

"When was the last time you saw them?" Remus asks her,

"Well because of my healer training, I havent seen them in five months." She says and he gives her a pained look,

"I'm sorry."

"Where are your parents?" she asks him,

"They're dead." He says and she bites her full pink lips, making the wolf in him raise his head,

"I'm so sorry, Remus. I don't know what I would do if I lost all my friends and family." She says taking his hand softly and squeezing it reassuringly, and his face turns even redder, "You're very brave." She adds and he smiles at her, and when she lets go of his hand he wants to take it again.

'What are you doing? Don't be ridiculous, she's just being friendly.' The voice inside his head says,

"Thanks." He says aloud and she smiles mischievously and pops back into her and Ginny's room.

Daisy wakes the next day to find Ginny's bedroom empty, which strikes her as strange. Ginny is even lazier than her and likes nothing more than to sleep in until almost lunchtime. Daisy changes and heads down to the cozy living room and finds a small pile of presents and a large Birthday cake sitting on the long wooden table,

"What the-" She begins but suddenly the Weasleys spring out from hiding place around the room,

"Surprise!" they shout and Fred, George and Ginny hurry forward and hug her tightly,

"What? How did you know?"

"Remus told us." Ginny says turning to face the man wearing his best, but still shabby robes, looking sheepish,

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" Mrs Weasley asks hugging her tightly,

"I didn't want any bother." Daisy says as she releases her and Tonks trips on her own feet as she hurries forwards,

"Tonks, one day you're going to do yourself a serious injury." Daisy says as they hug each other briefly.

"I know, happy birthday! Come on, open your presents!" she says leading her over to the small pile of presents.

"That's our one on top!" the twins say together and she smiles at them and opens the wrapping paper to find a set of Weasleys wizard wheezes products.

"Thank you!" Daisy says, kissing them both on the cheek. The rest of her presents are some homemade Toffee from Hagrid, a handmade jumper from the Weasleys, some chocolate frogs from Ginny, a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans from Tonks, her usual handmade Shortbread and knitted hat and scarf in a matching bright blue colour from Minerva McGonagall and a few more from others, but there are two last packages.

"Whose this from?" she asks picking up a small one,

"That's from me." Remus says, somewhat shyly. _'He's always so shy.'_ Daisy smiles at him warmly, not expecting anything from him and Remus cannot help but love the way her thick, pink lips part, showing white straight teeth. She opens it carefully and finds a plain square box and opens it slowly to find a plain silver bangle with a tiny diamond star inlaid on the thin metal band.

"Remus, thank you!" she exclaims putting it on her left wrist along with the other two silver bracelets on that wrist. On her other wrist was the thin multi coloured plastic bands that she always wore along with the other silver bracelets. Fred and George exchange grins as Daisy walks over to Remus and quickly wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her average but small height.

"Oh, err, your welcome." He says patting her on the back awkwardly and she releases him beaming.

"Hmmm, who's this from then?" she ponders opening the final present and finding a card,

_Dear Alice,_

_We know you can't be with us today, but just now that we miss you so much! Happy birthday, love! We miss you so much, darling!_

_Have fun with your friends,_

_From Mum and Dad_

"Oh, mum." She murmurs, tracing the familiar neat writing before looking at the gifts sent. There is a leather photo album, and when she opens it she finds some photos inside. The first is one of her when she was a child, holding a tiny baby boy in her arms with her parents standing beside her, the next is Daisy and Annie making sandcastles on the beach, then one of Daisy, Annie and Tom. Tom is standing in the middle with his arms around each of the girls and they are all laughing together. Written in the corner in her fathers messy writing is,

_Minerva helped magic the pictures. I can't believe they move!_

She laughs softly before finding a new woollen hat with the face of an owl on it and a small box of perfume. Daisy bites her lip, thinking about what her parents may be doing without her, and George wraps one arm around her reassuringly,

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thank you. All of you." She says and for the rest of the day they eat cake and Daisy's favourite, chicken and leek pie, before they sing happy birthday and slowly, everyone heads off to bed.

Daisy changes into her pyjamas, a plain grey tank top and baggy navy and red bottoms and heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth, but she bumps into Remus.

"Oh, sorry!" he flusters and she beams at him again, making his stomach swoop.

'_She's so beautiful. Stop it, stop it now!' _

"No, it's my fault. Remus, wait," she exclaims as he turns to head to his bedroom, "Thank you for this," she says shimmying the bracelet on her wrist, "I know that… well, it must have cost a lot and you don't have a job because of all this werewolf shit, so thank you. You really shouldn't have." And his green eyes softened at her bluntness and a cocky grin spreads across his face, making him look so much younger and more relaxed. And it makes her head flounder and her stomach to vanish mysteriously,

"Your welcome." He says and before she can stop herself, she's stood on tip toe and kissing him softly on the cheek. She let's her lips linger there a little longer than necessary and she slowly turns and hops into the bathroom, leaving Remus wide eyed and the wolf inside of him purring contentedly.

'_She just kissed you! Come on, just go in there and have her!' _The wolf urges him on but he clears his head and hurries up to the room he is staying in, not trusting himself. What was going on with him? She was too young, as much as he wanted her, she was off limits, completely. They were just good friends, she had kissed Fred and George on the cheek, it meant nothing.

Meanwhile, Daisy had returned to Ginny's room with her mind reeling. What on earth was she thinking? He would never like someone like her! She had to get her head in place and stop having these thoughts about him. He was just a friend, nothing could happen between them.

'_But could it? It could you know… if you wanted it too.' _

"Shut up!" Daisy says aloud and the mirror on the wall says,

"It's not a good sign when you're speaking to yourself, dear." And she bites her lip as she climbs into the set up bed for her, and soon Ginny comes into the room, climbs into her own bed and she whispers quietly,

"Are you still awake?"

"Yes." Daisy replies sleepily,

"If I ask you a question, will you answer it honestly?" she enquires and Daisy sighs,

"Only if you answer the same one."

"Alright. Do you love anyone?" she asks and Daisy turns in the bed to face her, Ginny's wide eyes reflecting the moonlight, "As in, do you see yourself with anyone?" Daisy ponders for a moment before replying,

"I'm not sure."

"But there is someone on the horizon?"

'_Just tell her the truth!' _the voice in Daisy's head says and she sighs,

"Yes, but it will never happen." She admits and Ginny smiles mischievously,

"Is it Remus?" she asks and Daisy looks at her, not shocked or stunned and she doesn't deny it, she merely says calmly,

"How do you know?"

"Fred and George guessed, he likes you two." Ginny explains,

"That's absurd," Daisy shrugs it off although a small part of her perks up excitedly, "You love Harry?" she asks Ginny who nods,

"I miss him. I hope he's alright."

"He'll be fine, he's with Hermione." She replies and Ginny giggles,

"I suppose you're right. Only a week until school starts. It's going to be awful." She says becoming solemn,

"Well don't let it be! Find a light in the darkness." Daisy replies wisely, before her eyelids droop and she falls into a deep sleep.


	5. Alone Time

_**In this chapter, Remus and Daisy go into hiding! Oooooh time alone together, I see. Please review and stuff! Thank you!**_

Alone Time

Daisy is sitting outside, watching Ginny, Fred and George whizzing about on their broomsticks. She remembers in her fourth year when she was watching Gryffindor play Slytherin, and the rogue bludger that almost killed Harry.

_She follows Hagrid, Ron and Hermione down to the Quidditch pitch, where the bludger is trying to beat Harry up on the ground,_

"_Hermione!" Daisy cries and Hermione brings out her wand quickly,_

"_Finite Incantatem!" Hermione shouts and the bludger bursts into flame, leaving Harry looking grateful. They all run to his side, and then Daisy watches horrified as Lockhart accidentally removes the bones in Harry's arm, causing it to bend like jelly. _

She's smiling as she remembers this memory. She, Fred and George had decided during their first lesson with Lockhart that he was useless, and probably had never done any of the things he talked about in his books. Suddenly, a hand grabs her by the arm, hauling her away,

"Hey!" she cries angrily, turning to face Remus.

"I'm sorry, we have to go! Now! Death eaters are coming, they know we're here." He says hurrying her inside and she looks at him confused,

"What do you mean, we?"

"They don't look too kindly on werewolves." He replies as Daisy follows him up to his room and watches as he throws clothes and books into a trunk.

"Quickly, Daisy! Get yourself ready!" Remus orders and she sighs, patting her blue satchel,

"I'm already ready. Where are we going to...?"

"To go? Anywhere, we're going to be camping, I'm afraid. Right, I'm ready."

"Wait, I need to say goodbye to Molly!" Daisy exclaims,

"No time, come on!" Remus demands grabbing her arm and disapparating.

They find themselves in a set of woods beside a river and Daisy takes out her wand and starts muttering protective and concealment charms,

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Daisy asks him, voicing her concerns for her friends as Remus takes out a canvas tent from his trunk, prodding it with his wand until it sets up itself.

"They'll be fine as long as we're not there." He replies,

"So we can't go back?" she asks him and he looks at her sadly,

"No, it's too dangerous."

"So we're meant to live in the woods until you know who is defeated?" she asks, raising her eyebrows at him and when he nods she sighs, entering the tent, "Doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"Things never go according to plan." He replies, thinking about James and Lily and Sirius. They had their lives planned out too, now they were gone.

"You can say that again." She says before adding thoughtfully, "When's the next full moon?" Remus startles at her bluntness,

"Next week." He mumbles,

"Do you have any Wolfsbane?" she asks and he nods,

"But not enough to last me forever."

"Well, I'd better get brewing." She says taking out her potions book, cauldron and ingredients from her blue bag and getting to work.

Remus scrutinises her for a moment,

"You had this planned out didn't you?" he asks her and she nods,

"I knew we wouldn't be able to risk the Weasleys lives for much longer. I can bottle this when it's done and when you need more then I'll put my potions expertise to work." She says smiling cockily and he feels a small smile playing on his lips,

"Potions expertise?"

"Yes, I got an O for my N.E.W.T's. Even so, Snape was always very mean to me. Not surprising is it… not now." She says tailing off and Remus looks down at his scuffed shoes,

"I still can't believe Dumbledore is gone." He says and Daisy laughs and he looks at her angrily, "What?" he demands,

"He isnt gone, Remus. None of them are. They'll always be with us, even if we can't see them." She says throwing the last ingredient into the cauldron and leaving it to stew, "You've got a whole army of spirits around you. Lily, James, Sirius, Mad-eye, Dumbledore… can you not see them?" she asks looking around in the air, as if waiting for them to pop up out of the blue. Remus looks at her mesmerised by her words,

"I'll leave this to stew." She says picking up her bag and heading to one of the bedrooms inside the tent that looks like a flat. Remus stands still for a moment, before it hits him.

'_Don't be ridiculous. They're gone." _But they weren't. Not really. Daisy was right, his friends would always be with him, making sure he makes the right choices, and not the easy ones. They were the people pushing him through this dark time, smiling, Remus goes to a separate bedroom and starts to unpack his things.

For the next few days, Remus and Daisy take turns keeping watch for snatchers at the mouth of the tent, or at other times Daisy apparates to a nearby village and buys a large amount of food. They spend their free time reading or chatting and Remus soon hears about Daisy's happy childhood on the north coast of Scotland.

"And Annie lived just down the road, and next to her was my granny, then great aunt Joan, then great uncle Roddy. Oh, Roddy is a funny man. His accent is so thick you cannot even hear a word he says. Joan is alright, but Ella has a booming cackle of a laugh, she makes me jump sometimes. And…"

"Daisy, you're doing it again." Remus chuckles softly. Daisy has given him permission to stop her from rambling on when she got too excited.

"Oh, whoops! Sorry." She says, biting her lip, "Remus?" she asks him and he looks up from his book, smiling slightly. When she says his name like that he can't help but notice the sensation in him that makes him feel like a Hogwarts student again.

"Yes?" he asks,

"What do you hate most in the world?" she asks and he looks rather taken aback,

"Err, you know who probably." He says and she sighs,

"Something a little less obvious than that. I hate Dementors." She says dreamily,

"So does Harry." Remus replies quietly,

"They make him hear his parents, don't they?" she asks sorrowfully and he looks at her quickly,

"How do you…"

"I have the same problem." She replies matter of factly and he squints at her slightly,

"Who…" but she jumps to her feet brightly,

"You'd better remember to take your potion tonight." She says turning on her heel and he nods, watching as she goes and sits in the mouth of the tent.

Daisy sits down and slowly pulls up her plain violet t-shirt a little and looks at the painful rash on her side. She touches it lightly, and even that stings.

"Daisy?" a quiet voice asks and she whips around angrily. She thought Remus had been reading.

"What is that? Does it hurt?" he asks and she shakes her head,

"It's better than it looks." She lies but he kneels down beside her examines it,

"Do you know what it is?"

"Probably caught something from the woods." She says shrugging it off. Remus waves his wand and a small jar of clear paste flies into his hand,

"Here, this should clear it up." he says and she forces a smile at him,

"Thanks. I should be alright though. You need this for your transformations." She says but he takes her wrist gently and presses the jar into her hand,

"Take it." He says and she sighs,

"Alright. Thank you." She says and he releases her wrist carefully and when he enters the tent again, she dips her fingers in the paste before rubbing it onto the rash, it almost instantly disappears.

"Awesome."

Daisy and Remus spend the rest of the day laughing as Remus tells her about the pranks he James and Sirius pulled off at Hogwarts, and Daisy tells him about how she helped Fred and George do some too on several occasions. What Remus likes to here most about though are the people from Daisy's village, and he laughs at her tales. Uncle Roddy and his ten cats,

"I've never been a cat person really, I hated going there when I was a child! And then he would speak to me and I would feel so rude because I didn't have a clue what he was saying to me! It was 'rady llawdy laa dreaisy ghad'." She had told him, causing him to burst out laughing. Then there were the stories she had of Minerva and how they met, which caused him to smile fondly. The stories of Jimmy from the farm, and all his misadventures.

"Do you remember when you were teaching, the lesson with the Boggart?" she asks him and Remus nods, laughing,

"Of course!"

"_Daisy, you next!" Remus shouts to the bushy haired girl and she steps forward, her wand in her hand. The Boggart changes into a huge Acromantula and her eyes widen and she blanches and Remus feels concerned, wondering whether she has frozen. She points her wand at it and cries,_

"_Riddikulus!" but the Boggart doesn't change, it explodes with a flash of blinding light. _

"What were you trying to make it change into?" he asks thoughtfully and she giggles,

"I was going to put an Afro on it. I remember when Jimmy came back from the docks with wan on." She says, her Scottish accent coming back as she dissolves into laughter, and Remus joins in too.

"I couldn't believe you destroyed my Boggart." He says as the laughter subsides,

"I'm sorry, _Professor._" She says snidely and he freezes, remembering with a click that he was once her teacher, and that this situation is rather… odd.

"Don't call me that." He says looking down at his hands and she nods, but doesn't say anything.

"Remus, do you ever want to go back and change everything?" she asks and he nods,

"All the time."

"Even if it meant that the time here changes?" she asks and he wonders for a while,

"I don't know. I suppose you can never know how things may change."

"I don't think I would. People would still be alive but… other people may be dead or… may not even exist at all." She says wisely,

"I think I should head to my room." Remus says only just realising the time. One of the great things about Daisy is that she makes the time fly by and makes Remus feel younger than he has in a long time.

"Oh, of course… the full moon. I can wait up if you want?" she asks but he waves an airy hand,

"No, there's no need."

"Alright, I'm going to bed too then." She says jumping to her feet and skipping away.

That night, even with the Wolfsbane potion the transformation for Remus is agony but when it is over, he curls up on the bed as a wolf. A while later there is a quiet rap on the door and it opens, Daisy sidling inside,

'_What is she doing here? She's going to get herself hurt!" _He thinks angrily, a growl rumbling from him and she rounds on the wolf, no trace of fear in her face.

"Don't you growl at me! I left my balm in here. Where is it," she says beginning to search the chest of drawers and she pulls it out, "Aha, found it. I'm leaving now." She says exiting the room, leaving Remus feeling shocked. No one apart from James, Sirius and Peter had been with him when he transformed, and even then they were animals. This bright, bubbling girl had just entered without batting an eye, not even remotely scared of the wolf on the bed. It made the wolf inside him cheer happily.

The next day when Remus was in his human form again, he staggered from his room, dressed in his shabbiest clothes. The fever beginning to set in,

"Oh, good you're awake. Come here!" Daisy orders grabbing him by the arm and forcing him to sit down on the sofa, "Have you healed your cuts yourself?" she asks as he winces,

"No, not yet."

"Alright, take your shirt off." She orders and when he looks at her stunned she rolls her eyes, her fingers moving to the buttons of his shirt. But when she undo's them all his hands grasp hers,

"Don't…" he gasps, not wanting her to see the scars and cuts along his chest and she rolls her huffs again, pulling the material from his shoulders. Her face doesn't change, there is no pity, no disgust, and she pulls her wand out and starts to clean and mend the many scrapes, adding to the years worth of scars already present.

"How come you don't flinch like everyone else?" he asks her softly and she grins,

"Scars don't bother me. I think they make you look much more macho…. Ohhhh macho rhymes with Tacos. I love Tacos." She adds thoughtfully, causing him to laugh even in his pain, his skin burning up.

"See, that's better." She says smiling at his laughter, "Now drink this, it should help with the fever." She says and he glugs it down before she takes his arm and leads him back to his room, making him lie down on the bed. She tucks the covers in around him and he looks at her annoyed,

"I'm not a toddler you know?" he asks and she chuckles,

"Well stop acting like one then." She replies and he shakes his head at her, "Get some rest." She orders before she sweeps from the room again, and Remus smiles softly as he closes his eyes, remembering the feel of her removing his shirt.


	6. Growing

Growing

Daisy is a very odd person in the sense that she day dreams so often, she's almost not present at all. Remus notices this and isnt at all surprised of the hours she spends sitting in silence, a book lying open on her knees as she gazes into the distance. So when he risks a small glance at her one lazy afternoon and her eyes are misted over, he smiles knowingly.

"_Can I have a go, Harry? After you of course!" Seamus had asked him as Harry entered the great hall. Daisy was sitting beside Fred and George, both of whom were staring longingly at the glowing Firebolt on the Gryffindor table. Daisy had her hands over her mouth in shock. _

"_Real Dragons?" Annie asked her as they walked through the sand dunes towards the beach,_

"_Yes."_

"_No way! Dragons don't exist! What about Giants?" her best friends asked eagerly,_

"_Yes."_

"_Trolls?"_

"_Yes." Daisy replied mournfully,_

"_I'm really sorry about your friend, Dais." Annie said quietly and Daisy looked up at her, smiling slightly as the two friends hugged each other tightly. _

"_Annie! Boy havent you changed." Tom flirts with the red head as they sit outside the fish and chip shop, a bundle of chips hidden in newspaper. _

"_Shut it, lover boy. Dais has already told me about all the girls you've been with at Hogwarts." Her friend replied, although her tone is flirty as well. Daisy rolled her eyes in exasperation at her two friends, both flirty, and both well aware of their affect on the opposite sex._

"_Well, I can't help that girls find me extremely attractive."_

"_It's probably only because you've spiked the school's water supply with love potion." Daisy teases, earning her a hit on the arm from Tom. _

"_You like him!" Daisy teased Annie in a sing song voice as they walked arm in arm through the village,_

"_No I do not!" she replied her face turning as red as her hair, _

"_Sure you don't. Ah well, you find everyone hot." She grinned as her friend hit her in the stomach,_

"_Shut up!" _

"_Hey Bessie!" Daisy said to her father's new Highland cow as they passed it's field. _

"_You've named it Bessie?" Annie laughed,_

"_Well, I'm hardly going to call it Merlin am I?" she asked sarcastically and her friend's eyes widened,_

"_You never said he was real!" _

Bessie was so loud. She was constantly mooing. Mooing. Moo-ney. Fred and George showed her the Marauders map. Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs… Daisy jumps to her feet in realisation, and Remus looks up at her stunned,

"You're Mooney!" she proclaims pointing at him triumphantly, "You helped create the Marauders map!"

"How do you know about the map?" Remus asks curiously,

"Fred and George nicked it from Filch's office. So you are Mooney?" she asks and Remus nods, "Mwhahaha I knew it!"

"How did you realise it was me?"

"It was kind of an epiphany involving a Highland cow." Daisy says dreamily, causing Remus to burst into hysterics and Daisy laughs with him.

Over the new two weeks the two of them travel the country, spend time arguing over whose right and wrong in their discussions, Remus teasing her by stealing the books she reads and holding them above her head as she jumps up and down, trying to reach it, and in turn she punches him in the stomach or hits his chest playfully. Remus cannot help but realising that he is developing feelings for this young, playful girl that makes him feel years younger, and despite knowing that he is a poor, werewolf that is seventeen years older than her and her ex professor, he cannot help but notice her smile, the light in her eyes and how beautiful she looks, even when she is walking to the bathroom in an over sized, old shirt, her hair bushier and completely awry and Remus cannot help but glance at her as she passes, her curvy legs bare as she yawns loudly. He glances back down at the pages of his book quickly, his mind reeling. He so wants to just run to her and tear the shirt from her, but he remains in his seat, his hands clenched on the book.

Remus wakes from his nap, and with a quick glance around he notices that Daisy is missing.

"Daisy?" he calls uncertainly,

"I'm out here!" she replies and he hurries from the tent, seeing her lying on her back, staring up at the night sky.

"I'm sorry, I've been going a bit stir crazy stuck in the tent or the enchantments." She says and he chuckles, remembering earlier on when he found her doing the crab, reciting the seven uses of Dragon blood.

"Well…" Remus says unsure,

"Don't go." She says quietly, patting the grass beside her and Remus stands still for a moment before lying down beside her, looking up at the stars.

"A long time ago, someone told me that when we loose someone, they go up there with the stars, so that even during the day time they are always watching over us. I spent most of my childhood before Hogwarts sitting at the window looking at the stars, I picked one out and said… that's my brother." She says and Remus turns his head to look at her, but her eyes are still fixed on the glittering stars, "They said it was a wolf." She adds letting the thought linger, and Remus realises in horror what she is going to say next, "But there are no wolves in Scotland anymore. So when I became a witch and found out about Werewolves I realised. I felt so… angry. I wanted to find whoever did it and tear them apart… they killed my little brother. Then, I read that article in the Quibbler…" she says and Remus remembers the memory,

"_Daisy, please remain behind at the end of the lesson." Remus says loudly and she jumps in her seat, looking up from the magazine she is reading, and when the bell rings she walks over to his desk, her eyes wide and teary,_

"_I'm sorry, Professor. It's just that I started reading this article about Werewolves at break. Apparently Werewolves loose their minds when they transform, they completely become wolves and the people have no handle on it. Many kill themselves in remorse for actions they do, they're really good people!" she rambles on and Remus looks at her in surprise,_

"_Alright, I'll let you off this time, but concentrate in class next time." He says, smiling at the girl who nods,_

"_Thank you, Professor!" she says picking up her blue bag and hurrying from the room._

"And I felt so sorry for whoever did it. What if he didn't mean to? There are lots of accidents on the moors or mountains, people falling or getting lost at night… he could have easily…" she says tailing off, "Then I realised that you can't judge a whole community of people on the actions of a few of them. And you can never judge a book by it's cover." She says turning her face to Remus, who cannot meet her gaze, and looks up at the stars,

"Do you think your friends are up there too?" she asks him and he takes a deep breath, plucking up his Gryffindor courage and turning to meet her eyes,

"I sincerely hope so." He says softly and she smiles slightly at him and despite him feeling even more sickened by his condition and his 'community' for taking this beautiful creatures little brother from her.

"How old was he?" he asks quietly,

"Four, I was eight." She says, her voice hoarse and Remus unconsciously takes her hand in his, and he's about to pull away horrified by his actions when she interlocks her fingers with his, and they remain like that for a long while. Remus then notices the change in Daisy's breathing, and he looks at her, finding her eyelids closed in sleep and he removes his hand from hers and carries her to her bed, this time, he is the one to tuck her in like a child and he turns and heads to his own room, loathing himself even more.

But Daisy's attitudes towards him hadn't changed at all. She was still cheery, still teasing him and still smiling, and although Remus was extremely pleased by this, he still felt hideous, and Daisy seems to notice this.

"What's wrong Remy?" she asks, using his new nickname, knowing full well that he didn't like it one bit,

"Nothing, Alice." He says and she flinches, holding a hand to her heart,

"How could you!" she says dramatically before focusing on him again, "No, but really, what's wrong?"

"How can you still be so friendly with me after knowing someone like me killed your little brother?" he lets out quickly,

"Oh, shut up!" she snaps at him, getting to her feet, "You roll about in self pity all the time, and I know that it must not be pleasant but can't you just be happy that we're alive and you have a friend right now?" she asks him and he sighs,

"Of course I'm happy you're my friend. I just never realised that someone would still want to be my friend after…"

"Remus, listen to me." She says dropping to her feet in front of him and looking into his green eyes… "You were not the one that killed him alright. It's not your fault so you have to stop blaming yourself. You're my friend and I don't blame you so toughen up." she says punching him lightly on the arm and he forces a smile.

Without thinking, Daisy silently strokes his short beard and he sighs slightly at her touch.

"What are you doing?" he whispers as her eyes flick from his lips to his green eyes,

"I'm pretending what it would be like to have a beard that I can stroke to look insightful when I'm having meaningful thoughts." She replies causing him to shake his head in exasperation, his eyes fixed on her thick, pink lips. He wants to kiss her. To lean forward and have her lips on his, but a small part of him is screaming at him to stop, as he leans forward slowly, when suddenly, a loud crack fills the air. They spring apart, turning around and Remus jumps to his feet.

"Stay here!" he orders and Daisy tuts and ignoring his wishes, follows him cautiously to the opening of the tent. They peer out and Daisy lets out a gasp.

Standing looking around the woods is a blonde, wavy haired, green eyes, tall and muscled man,

"TOM!" she screams running from the tent, despite Remus trying to stop her, worried as she leaves the concealment charms and the man rounds, his face glowing as she runs to him.

"I knew you'd be here!" he announces as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height. The stranger wraps his arms around her too, holding her tightly as Remus stands glowering at this exchange, as Daisy rambles on.

"What are you doing here? How are you? What have you been doing? How did you know where I was? What's been going on? Are you planning for the wedding? Or have you married already in a rush because of all this? What are you doing here?" she repeats and the man places a hand over her mouth,

"Dais, shut up." he says and she grins,

"Answer me, come on!"

"I knew you'd come here, it's where you, me and Annie went camping when we were younger. Nothing's really happened at all, apart from your parents being worried sick and I'm here to keep you company, two is better than one, eh?" he asks grinning and Daisy's face falls, awkwardly,

"Actually, Tom, it's three of us." She says pulling on his sleeve and leading him into the protective charms and his expression clears, to be replaced by stunned disbelief as he takes in Remus.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he asks confused, looking to me for an explanation,

"Remus is in the Order, along with me. We had to go on the run because the death eaters are after us." She says and he nods,

"Oh, alright. Room for one more?" he asks, nudging her shoulder with his own,

"Absolutely!" Daisy says and the wolf in Remus' head growls angrily,

"Excellent, I'll get myself unpacked and we can have a catch up!" he says hurrying inside the tent, giving Remus a wide birth. Daisy walks towards Remus sadly,

"This is alright isnt it Remus? Tom is an old friend, I can't turn him away after he's been looking for me." She pleads and he softens at her gaze,

"Of course." And she smiles at him, hurrying inside after her 'old friend'. As if that fooled him.

It turns out that Tom was flirty, good humoured and knows Daisy like the back of his hand. This annoys Remus to no end, but he tries to dismiss this jealousy, knowing that Daisy deserves someone just like Tom, instead of him. He accepts Remus' presence, although he isnt nearly as friendly towards him as Daisy, but that's probably because they've known each other almost their whole lives. It turns out that he has spent weeks hunting for Daisy in the woods, and she grins at him at this.

"Have you heard from Annie?" she asks once he finishes his tale,

"Yes, she's very annoyed you havent sent her any letters in months." He says giving her a stern look,

"We've been on the run! Plus, I don't want the mail intercepted and her in danger!"

"Alright, I believe you. Now, where's my dinner?" he asks looking around and she punches him roughly in the stomach,

"Get it yourself. You have legs!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going." He says ruffling her hair playfully,

"I've missed you, Dais."

"I've missed you too, Tom." She replies beaming at him as he walks to the small kitchen and starts making dinner for them all. Throughout this, Remus has been sitting at the mouth of the tent, listening to the conversation, his hands clenched around his wand.

Daisy then sits beside Remus slowly, looking at him, but he keeps looking straight ahead.

"Remus?" she asks softly, but he still doesn't look at her,

"How do you know Tom?"

"He's been my friend since I was six." She replies and he lets out a snort, how could she ever give me a second glance with Tom around.

"What?" she asks, her voice still soft,

"Nothing. I'm happy for you two." He says and she laughs,

"What? Me and Tom? Oh no. He's engaged! Sure, it's an arranged marriage and he doesn't want to because that means he can't get with every girl he sees, but there's nothing between me and Tom. He's like a brother to me." She says and he gives her a pained look, although a small part of him is dancing around triumphantly,

"Really?"

"Really!"


	7. Confrontation

_**So I've been trying to update regularly, but I have so much on at the moment, it might be harder for me to, so bare with me! Please review! Reviews make me happy! Thanks!**_

Confrontation

Remus soon realises that with Tom's new presence, Daisy seems much more happier and carefree, and sometimes she even forgets that they are hiding for their lives, and each night, when they put on the old wireless and listen to the Potterwatch report on all the news, the mood becomes sombre and solemn, and Tom does his best to cheer them all up. One day after hearing particularly bad news about the large numbers of recent deaths, he strips to his boxers before plunging into the lake they are camping beside.

"Tom!" Daisy screeches as he splashes her with the freezing cold water, his teeth chattering.

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a killjoy, it's rather warm." He lies and Daisy laughs,

"Don't lie to me. But I've swum in worse." She says turning round and heading into the tent again, Tom looks at Remus disappointedly,

"Oh." He moans but after a while, Daisy returns in a swimming costume, jumping into the water too, squealing from the cold.

"You two are both…"

"Barmy?"

"Crackers?" they ask helpfully and Remus laughs,

"I guess so."

"Come on, Remus! You know you want to." Daisy calls and Remus admits that it is true. He knows he wants to jump into the water after her and hold her almost bare body to his.

"Get in!" Tom calls as well as Daisy dunks him beneath the surface and he emerges spluttering as she giggles. Remus marks the page of his book, setting it down and instead of removing his clothing, he jumps into the water.

"Ahhhh!" Daisy squeals laughing, swimming up to him and pulling his soaking clothes lower so that the water reaches his chin. They stay like that for a while, looking into each others eyes, hers the colour of the water, until Tom splashes them with water.

Later that evening they sit beside the fire in a jar Daisy conjures up, Remus' clothes finally dry due to Daisy's helpfulness and she sits with a thick book,

"You're no fun, Dais." Tom says looking rather bored and she gives him an appraising look, "Well, I take it back. You're more fun than you were in Hogwarts. You were either reading or doing homework, it was awful." He says shuddering and she clenches her teeth,

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, there isnt." Remus says, remembering that he was much the same.

"Well you would say that. You two look like each others reflections. Well… apart from the gender change." Tom adds sheepishly as Daisy sniggers, and it's true, both of them are sitting in arm chairs, reading.

"I am not as impressive as you though. I don't remember everything I read." Remus says to Daisy, who smiles proudly at him,

"That's because of her folder." Tom says snidely,

"What folder?"

"This folder." Daisy says, waving her wand and a colossal black folder emerges from her blue bag, landing beside her,

"Every book she reads she makes notes on the important information and facts and how useful it was. It's all stored in here, _alphabetically_…"

"Well there has to be some sort of filing system." She retorts,

"Kill me now." Tom mutters exasperatedly,

"You may be even brighter than Hermione." Remus says in awe and her face hardens slightly,

"Thanks." She says stiffly,

"Haha, she hates Hermione." Tom stage whispers to Remus,

"No I don't, she's my friend!"

"You hate being second best to her!"

"I am not!" she snaps,

"You didn't brew Polyjuice potion in your second year." He replies calmly,

"No, I brewed Felix Felicis."

"Why did you…"

"The twins needed some for something or other." She says airily, "I didn't take some though." She says, emphasising this point as Tom rolls his eyes, getting to his feet.

"You know, it surprises me," Remus says thoughtfully over his book, "I would have expected you and Hermione to be best friends, but instead you are closer with Luna and Ginny."

"I like Hermione, of course I do. But she's so closed minded, she only believes what she reads in books, she has no belief in everything. I was brought up thinking Witches and wizards, giants, trolls, fairies, goblins were all myths, now look! So now I believe in everything, because you can never know." Daisy says and Remus smiles at her fondly and they watch each other for a while, before Daisy snaps her book shut with a thud.

"What do you believe in, Remus?" she asks getting to her feet, and he blinks in thought,

"I guess I believe that good will always triumph over evil." He says and she grins,

"Well that's obvious." She says before glancing at her thick folder, "You can take a look at that if you want, just don't muddle it up." she says giving him a wink,

"I wouldn't dream of it." He says chuckling as she heads to bed.

The group move from place to place, preferring to stay near forests. Tom and Daisy are experienced tree climbers, and they find it rather easy to steal birds eggs or set traps when they daren't risk heading to the nearest town if there has been talk of death eater activity there. Tom decides he is sick and tired of sitting in silence as the others read or discuss, in his opinion, 'boring' topics of conversation. Daisy presses him for information about his future wife and wedding, but all of this causes him to make up excuses to leave the tent and keep watch, despite it being the middle of the day.

"He'll be alright." Daisy says softly as he storms out of the tent,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's Tom." She replies matter of factly. At the same moment they lean forward to pick up their mugs of coffee but their hands brush and Daisy pulls hers back quickly, a tingling feeling on her skin where it made contact with his. Their eyes meet, and even though it is hardly the first time such things have occurred, they look away quickly, Remus' cheeks turning red.

"I think I'm going to go and get some more groceries." She says jumping to her feet,

"Do you want me to come with you?" Remus asks looking up disappointedly. Over the days, there had been more and more of these occurrences, and it was harder and harder to brush them away like they didn't mean anything, because for Remus, they did mean something, although he was too much of a coward to tell her how he felt, knowing full well that she most likely didn't feel the same, and deserved someone far better. But he remembers that almost kiss, she had leaned forward too… she had wanted it too…

"No, you keep reading. That's a good book, that is." She says indicating to it and he forces a smile,

"Alright, be careful."

"Always am." She replies winking and taking a deep breath and plucking up her Gryffindor courage, she wraps one arm around his shoulders before pressing a kiss to his temple, before disapparating. Leaving him looking gobsmacked.

"I heard a crack. Where did she go?" Tom asks, hurrying back into the tent as Remus clears his thoughts,

"To get some more food."

"Oh, alright." Tom says, before looking at Remus suspiciously. Although they were far from close, they had a mutual respect for one another, and although they could hardly call each other friends, there was a sense of comradely between them.

'_Does he suspect something?' _Remus thinks silently, picking up his book and hiding behind it. Tom opens his mouth to say something, but he slumps down on the sofa instead, surveying him for a moment.

"I thought you were a Gryffindor?" he asks and Remus looks at him from over the pages of his book on Elf rights,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Gryffindor's are meant to be brave, aren't they? Then why havent you plucked up the courage to tell Dais how you feel." He says and Remus winces, so he has figured him out.

"Because she doesn't want me, and she deserves better."

"She does want you though, and I think she should be able to decide that for herself." Tom replies and Remus looks at this young, full, healthy, handsome man in confusion,

"Don't you like her though?"

"Of course I do, I love her. She's my best friend. But I want her to be happy."

"She deserves you, Tom." Remus replies softly,

"But I'm getting married so…" Tom winces in pain at reminding himself and Remus feels sorry for him wholly,

"She told me that you don't want to get married."

"No. I don't. Not to my _betrothed, _anyway. I want to choose who I love and when I want to get married. I don't want to be forced into it." He says before running his hand through his blonde curls, "But I don't have a choice. You do though, and so does she. So you should step in before someone else does." Tom says wisely and Remus chuckles,

"I didn't know you were so wise."

"I should have been a Ravenclaw really." He replies sarcastically as Daisy appears with a crack.

Remus instantly realises something is wrong. Her face is paler than usual, and she looks rather clammy,

"Daisy!" he proclaims, jumping to his feet and meeting her, Tom mirroring his movements,

"Dementors. We should head out in the morning." She says through her teeth,

"Did you hear him?" Tom whispers to her and she turns to face him, sorrow in her eyes,

"Yes." She says thickly, her voice cracking and he hugs her tightly,

"It's alright. I'm here."

"We both are." Remus adds quietly and she smiles sadly over Tom's shoulder at Remus. She reaches her hand out to him and he takes it, squeezing it reassuringly,

"Thanks. I got food." She mumbles.

Despite having Tom's blessing, and catching the small glances Daisy gives him whilst she is meant to be reading, the hands brushing and the laughs and teasing (Remus making profound comments and Daisy checking whether they are correct, some of them aren't and some are) he still cannot bring himself to tell this clever, pretty, funny young girl how he really feels, despite the approaching wolf in him telling him to run up and bend her over his desk as she floats by in skirts with bare legs, despite the cold weather, saying things like,

"I was born in Scotland, the cold doesn't affect me." So Tom decides that they need another factor to bring the pair together. So one dull, normal, uneventful night, Tom emerges from his room with a bottle of forgotten Firewhisky,

"Look what I found!"

"Yaaaay!" Daisy cheers, clapping her hands above her head enthusiastically,

"Let's get our drink on." Tom says laughing at himself as he pours three generous helpings and soon they are having a great time, Tom refilling the bottle every few drinks. Soon the conversation becomes rather wilder and stranger, and Daisy attacks Tom violently when he tells them that he really wants to have strange, wild fantasy sex with Annie,

"That-is-disgusting!" she says punching him over his body as he cowers,

"Calm down! I was joking, joking." He says, giving a sly wink to Lupin who rolls his eyes. Soon though Tom looses his own mental capacity, and is as drunk as the other two.

"We should have a sing a long!" he announces sloshing the drink over himself,

"No!" Daisy says but he is already singing,

"_In my life  
She has burst like the music of angels  
The light of the sun  
And my life seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun.  
Eponine  
You're the friend who has brought me here  
Thanks to you I am one with the gods  
And Heaven is near!  
And I soar through a world that is new that is free"_ he sings, looking expectantly at Daisy and she laughs loudly, rolling her eyes as Remus looks on jealous yet amused,

"_Every word that he says is a dagger in me!  
In my life  
There's been no one like him anywhere_

_Anywhere, where he is...  
If he asked... I'd be his" _she says, glancing at Remus as Tom spins her beneath his arm and Remus meets her eyes, his whole body seeming to elate slightly,

"_In my life,_

_There is someone who touches my life." _Tom and Daisy sing together,

"_Waiting near." _Tom finishes,

"_Waiting here." _Daisy says letting out a huff of exasperation, "We went to the theatre together with Annie when we were visiting family in London, it was the first musical I ever saw." Daisy says smiling at the memory and Tom rolls his eyes,

"You two made me go!"

"You enjoyed it!" they say bickering,

"I think I'm going to be sick." Tom announces, jumping to his feet and running away,

"Such a light weight." Remus says grinning at Daisy who laughs,

"Remus John Lupin!" she giggles and he reaches over and pokes her in the side and she squirms,

"Are you ticklish?" he asks with a mischievous glint in his eye,

"NO!" she lies as he chases her around the room, trying to reach the ticklish spot on her and soon she collapses to the ground in hysterics, bringing him crashing down with her.

She lies looking up at him on the ground, his body resting on hers. He feels the heat of her, her heart racing and her breathing coming ragged. Slowly, she reaches up to brush his sandy brown hair that has fallen into his eyes aside, looking into his green ones fully. Her pink lips are parted slightly, and before he can lean down and kiss them, she sighs,

"Kiss me." She says almost inaudibly, and without further invitation, a small part of him telling him not to because they are both incapacitated, he brushes his lips against hers. Like a firework being lit, her whole body reacts jubilantly, her hands come up to his hair, as his goes to her hips, as they try and take in every part of each other. Remus' body is celebrating in victory, but before anything further can happen, as his tongue traces her lips for entry a loud cry of disgust and horror rings out, and they pull apart, looking into the furious face of Tom.


	8. Broken Hearts

Broken Hearts

With a flash of his wand, Tom causes Remus and Daisy to spring apart.

"Tom, what on earth…!" Daisy exclaims angrily but before she can say anything else Tom springs at Remus and pushes him to the ground, his wand aimed at his neck,

"TOM! TOM GET OFF HIM!" Daisy screams hurrying forward and trying to push her friend away from Remus,

"How dare you even look at her that way, werewolf!" her best friend spits in frustration as Daisy manages to push him backwards onto the floor,

"Tom don't be so ridiculous! What are you doing?!"

"You have no say in what I can do!" Remus cries as he gets to his feet, bringing out his wand and aiming it at Tom,

"I do when it includes violating my best friend!" but this causes Daisy to become even more outraged,

"Violating!? Violating?!" she proclaims, "Remus isn't violating anyone! You have no say in what we do! There is nothing wrong with…"

"I don't understand why you're acting like this? You said you had no problem with it!" Remus shouts trying to send a hex at Tom, the drunken rage in all of them getting the better of them.

"Well of course I would say that! But I didn't mean it! I wanted to watch you crash and burn, so she would come running to me!"

"I wouldn't go running to anyone!" Daisy squeals in indignation as Tom sends a jinx at Remus,

"Stop it! Stop it now! We're in the middle of a war, we can't start fighting amongst ourselves!" Daisy says, jumping in between them, and this causes their expressions to slightly sober up.

"I don't understand how you can stick up for him! He's a monster!" Tom exclaims,

"He is no monster! Right now you are acting like the monster Tom Marchland!" Daisy shouts at her best friend as Remus jumps forward, pointing his wand at Tom threateningly,

"Remus, don't!" Daisy pleads and his eyes snap to hers, and she watches as they soften slightly.

"Fine. Side with him. I hope you're happy together." He says, sounding like a school boy again, he grabs his vial of Wolfsbane potion and runs from the tent.

"Remus!" Daisy shouts, hurrying after him, watching as he disappears into the moonlight, draining the potion, "Remus, come back!" she screams, but he ignores her, continuing on his way.

Daisy returns to the tent and she ignores Tom completely, entering her room and dropping onto the bed, screwing up her eyes in frustration. He had kissed her… after all this time and he had kissed her… it was so amazing… until it had been completely ruined. She sniffs quietly, banging her head in frustration against her pillow.

oOo

Daisy's frustration does not abate… and is diminished by sadness as she realises that Remus hasn't returned after his transformation. Tom is unusually quiet, and he massages his head in pain,

"What happened last night? I feel like I've been ran over by a herd of Hippogriffs." He grumbles and she looks at him astounded,

"You- you don't remember? You don't even remember!" she exclaims before jumping on him, punching his body angrily, "You complete idiot! You- you made him leave! He ran off and he's not back!"

"Who? Remus?" Tom asks and she sighs, backing away from her friend, "I'm so sorry, I didn't even know… I was so drunk!" he says quickly, hurrying towards her and wrapping his arms around her and she stands limp in his embrace,

"You really were. Idiot." She adds, her voice muffled slightly by his chest and he chuckles sadly,

"I really didn't mean to upset him. What did we even fight about?" he asks and Daisy sighs,

"He kissed me."

"Oh. Well… err… congratulations?" he asks uncertainly and she looks up at him sadly,

"He's gone, Tom. I don't think congratulations are in order."

"Well I'm happy for you." He replies smiling and she shakes her head,

"No you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't have shouted at him."

"I was drunk."

"Exactly, you were saying what was on your mind because you were drunk. You were telling the truth." Daisy says and he sighs, looking pained.

"Ok, I was telling the truth. I like Remus, I really do. But- but him being a werewolf will mean both of you will be cast out of society. And I don't want that for you!" he says adamantly and Daisy huffs,

"I don't care!"

"Well I do!" Tom says steely and Daisy looks at him in outrage,

"I don't care what you think alright! You don't get to make my decisions for me! You're not my… my carer!" Daisy finishes,

"Well you need one if you're going to be so irresponsible!" Tom retorts,

"I'M NOT BEING IRRESPONSIBLE!" Daisy shouts causing Tom to jump in fright at her fury, "Remus could be lying in a ditch for all we know, he could have hurt someone… he could be hurt! And it's your fault! So are you going to help me look for him or not?" she says rather calmly, her voice icy. Tom stares at her for a moment before swallowing and nodding and he follows her out of the tent and into the woods around them.

oOo

It soon becomes clear that Remus will not be found, and after days of uneventful searching, Tom notices a definite droop to his best friend. The light in her stormy eyes seems to have gone out, and her hair is lank and no longer frizzy and wild. It saddens him to see her so desolate, sitting with a book open in her hands, her eyes glazed over as she stares into space. Any slight sound would cause her to run from the tent in hope, but there is no sign of him, and soon Tom realises that he probably isnt coming back.

"Daisy, it's no use staying here any longer. We really need to keep moving." Tom says as Daisy pokes her full plate of food with her fork.

"We're not going anywhere without him." she replies stiffly,

"Daisy…"

"We're not leaving without him, understand!" she exclaims fiercely, and after sharing a long look, Tom sighs in defeat.

"You really have feelings for him, don't you?" he asks and she ignores him, jumping to her feet and going to bed early as is now usual.

Tom tries desperately to keep Daisy's spirits up, and after a week or more it seems to work quite well. He teases her and do funny impressions which make her laugh for a few seconds, but she soon becomes cold and solemn once again. He even starts resorting to desperate measures, such as getting up at night and dancing and singing with her, which she enjoys, laughing loudly but as soon as Tom gets too close she pushes him away again, shutting herself away. This hurts him even more.

Ever since they first met, Tom loved Daisy more than anything else in the world. She was his best friend and sister, but he wanted so much more… something that would never happen now due to him being betrothed. But it still hurt to see her pine over another man, a man not nearly as good enough for her as he could be. He wondered whether she would pine over him like that if anything were to happen to him. Tom had never seen Daisy so upset, the only other time she had ever been like this was when her brother had died, she was so distraught, so grief stricken and it was Tom and Annie's job to put her back together again, and he would do the same now. It was his fault after all.

They walk towards the nearby town through a field of bright yellow sunflowers, and Daisy walks with a definite sagging of her shoulders, and Tom picks one of the nearby flowers and holds it out to her,

"My lady." He says and a small smile spreads across her face,

"You've gone soft, you know that?" she asks taking it and sniffing it delicately,

"In the head?" he asks and she laughs,

"Thank you, Tom. You don't need to do this, I don't deserve you. Not after the way I've been treating you." She says sadly and he wraps an arm around her shoulder,

"It was kind of my fault. I'm trying to make it up to you." He says and she rolls her eyes,

"Well you're doing a good job."

oOo

Another week passes, and things are still very tenuous between Tom and Daisy, but neither can stay mad at the other for long, but one blustery night with Daisy lying on the sofa in front of one of her portable fires, a figure enters the tent, and she doesn't notice until Tom cries out,

"You're back!" Daisy starts at this exclamation, jumping to her feet and spinning round, to find Remus standing, his clothes ragged and looking altogether rather dishevelled with nasty cuts and bruises across his face and hands. She looks at him, her eyes wide as she takes him in fully, as he does the same to her. He looks at her with a sad expression on her face, stunned by how sick she looks. Her skin is paler even than before, her eyes have lost their sparkle and her hair is lank and dull, and she looks rather defeated. Tom is watching the exchange nervously, his eyes darting back and forth, until Daisy stumbles towards Remus, who smiles warmly, but instead of stepping into his arms… she begins to punch his chest in rage.

"You- complete- IDIOT! Where on earth have you been?! I've been worried sick! I- I thought…" she says breaking off as she hits a cut on his chest that he hasn't had time to heal yet and he flinches.

"Daisy, give the man a break." Tom says stepping forth and pulling her away calmly but she continues to glare at Remus, and the look she gives him cuts him to the core. He thought she may react this way. He had a brief glimmer of hope that she had wanted that kiss to, but obviously not. '_Who wants to kiss a werewolf anyway?_' he thinks bitterly.

"I am sorry I didn't return sooner. I didn't know whether I should." He says giving Tom a sideways glance and he looks at his feet ashamed.

"I- I'm really sorry, Remus. I didn't mean anything by it. I have nothing against you at all. I take back everything I said, and I have no say in what either of you do. So… well…" he says pausing but instead holding out his hand to him and after a while of contemplating, Remus shakes Tom's hand.

"It's alright, Tom. I suppose you were just trying to protect her."

"I don't need protecting, thank you very much." Daisy hisses with venom and Remus cannot meet her eyes, and instead fixes his pained gaze on the bookshelf she stands beside.

"I am truly sorry, Daisy. I understand completely why you are angry."

"Right, of course you do. I'm going to bed." She says to Tom and she scurries away, her hair now no longer lank, but bushy and wild, like a Lion's mane around her face. It makes her look much more herself, but also slightly scary, and Tom thinks so to as he cringes as she slams her door behind her.

The pair of men sit down awkwardly on the sofa, and after a long silence, Tom sighs,

"I'm sorry about her. Well, actually, no I'm not. It's good to see her as herself again."

"I never meant to hurt or offend her. I guess… I read the signs wrong. Why I would ever think she wanted to kiss me I…"

"This isnt about the kiss." Tom interrupts and Remus glances up at him bewildered,

"It isnt?"

"Well, yes and no. You have no idea what its been like. I was scared for a while, you know."

"I'm sorry…" Remus begins, and he truly means it. If Tom was scared about his best friend then things must have been bad. Was she truly that repulsed by him? A hollow feeling spreads through him, and he becomes numb and he only is half listening to what Tom is trying to tell him.

"Remus, mate, she wanted to kiss you very much." He says looking rather uncomfortable and Remus' neck cracks as he looks up at the other man quickly.

"She- she did?" he asks massaging the back of his neck,

"Yes. She was so upset when you left… I guess she thought you thought kissing her was a mistake and that's why you left."

"But of course I…"

"Exactly! She was so sad, she refused to leave until we found you. She spent days searching for you, she was so scared something had happened… but she still refused to leave. Then she became miserable, and angry… I guess. She was angry at me for what I said, and for thinking you would like her in the first place."

"But of course I like her! She's…"

"She's Daisy. She never thinks she's good enough for anyone. She's always been that way, she's proud yes, overly so sometimes," Tom says smiling fondly, "But she doesn't think she's good at anything other than reading. That's the reason she doesn't like Hermione much. Hermione's smart and beautiful and everyone likes her, Daisy is a swot that hates wearing dresses or makeup and used to make mud pies with me and Annie."

"You did?" Remus asks chuckling softly,

"Yeah… fun times. Now look where we are." He says, glancing around at the tent, "Not much fun this, is it?"

"No." Remus replies sadly. They had all lost things in this war, Daisy had lost her right to freedom and her brother, Tom had lost his grand house and wealth and Remus had lost his best friends.

"She likes you, Remus. She'll come around eventually." Tom says with a small smile and Remus looks at him curiously, wondering why he is giving him more relationship advice when it is clear he truly loved Daisy too. '_But he's getting married. He can't be with her anymore. He must realise it._' Remus thinks quietly as he watches him getting up and leaving to his own room, _'Even if he deserves her more than you do._'


	9. Homebound

_**Hi everyone! I just want to say that can I please get some reviews? Pretty please? I have practically none for the amount of views I've gotten. It would really make me feel better! Thanks!**_

It turns out that Tom harbours no ill feeling to Remus, and Remus soon forgives him for his outburst. He couldn't blame him. He would have done the same if he was in his shoes. Daisy, however, does not forgive him as graciously. In fact, Remus doubts whether she ever will. She sends him steely looks from her spot on the sofa, she picks fights with him over anything and everything, and she snaps at him and is more sarcastic than usual. Tom, however, seems to be extremely pleased with her behaviour, which Remus decides to confront him about.

"Why are you so happy she's constantly at my throat?" he grumbles after she kicks him out of the tent once again to find some food in the forest,

"Because she's herself again, and not all… morose." He replies with a spring in his step and Remus cannot help but wonder at his protectiveness of her, glad to see her angry rather than sad.

But he can't take it as well. He finds her constant bickering tiresome, and in the lead up to the full moon, he chooses to lock himself in his room rather than come out and hear her snap at him.

"Can't you just give it a rest?" Tom whispers to her over breakfast as Remus pours himself a cup of strong coffee,

"Stay out of this. You've already done enough damage." She hisses venomously and he looks down at his hands in shame.

The night of the full moon, Remus transforms, his shouts slowly turning into painful howling, and curls up on the bed, waiting until the next painful transformation into his normal form. He hears the door creak open, and the wolf opens his eyes quickly, watching furiously as Daisy tip toes in. _"Is she crazy?"_

"I know I shouldn't be here but… I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to leave again." She whispers quietly and Mooney relaxes, blinking at her curiously. _"So that's why she's been acting like this. She's been waiting to see if we'd leave again." _Mooney tenses as she nears the bed and she lets out a huff at him,

"It's not like **I'm **going to hurt **you**." She says rolling her eyes before curling up on the bed beside the wolf, and Mooney watches as she slowly drifts off to sleep. Unknowing of what to do in the present situation he scoots further away from her, before resting his head on his front paws and getting some rest too.

The transformation back is excruciating as usual, and his agonised cries causes Daisy to jump to her feet, and when he is human again she sets about clearing up his cuts, placing a blanket to cover up his naked form, keeping her eyes fixed on the ceiling above their heads. When she has finished forcing a healing potion down his throat she regards him cautiously,

"How are you feeling?" she asks tightly,

"Better, thanks." He replies, through, clenched teeth. The pain isnt yet fully gone.

"I- I could stay if you want?" she asks and he looks at her startled by her forwardness and he remembers what she told him in his wolf form.

"I truly am sorry for leaving, Daisy. I didn't mean to hurt you, I could never-" he says trailing off before swallowing and saying boldly, "I will never leave you again, I promise." And even though she doesn't know his feelings for her, the way in which leaving her had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do, knowing that she loved Tom still caused his whole being to seize up, it still feels good to have gotten something off his chest. Daisy notices the complete sincerity in his voice and she beams at him, making him try very hard to focus on something other than her full lips, especially when he was lying naked under a towel before her.

"Well, If you promise… I'll try and tone down my horribleness. I wanted to see whether, even with me being completely dreadful, you would still stay."

"So you were testing me?" he asks, annoyed at being treated like a child and yet bemused,

"I guess I was, goodnight." She says, casting him another smile before skipping from the room. Finally, Remus exhales deeply, before trying to get back to sleep, failing miserably as his mind plays images of Daisy in his bed on a loop, being so close to him whilst he was naked, caring for him… Remus shakes his head. "_Stop being so inappropriate, you filthy old man."_ He sighs before shutting his eyes and praying for sleep.

Despite Daisy having cleaned and healed his cuts magically, for the rest of the day Remus still feels weak and slightly disorientated, and when he gets up shakily to his feet after lunch, Daisy shoots him a worried glance and he forces a smile at her,

"I've looked worse." He replies warmly and she rolls his eyes in exasperation before helping clean up. For the next week they eat off nothing but eggs and mushrooms, not at all filling, and Tom becomes moody and sullen.

"Why can't we go and nick something?" he asks and Daisy looks at him outraged,

"How could you- absolutely- NO!"

"I was joking, joking." He calms her and she shoots him an annoyed look, but in her mind she hatches a plan.

"Go out and find something to eat." She orders the two men the next day, and although she is younger than both of them, they don't question her orders, but Remus asks,

"We can't leave you here alone."

"I'll be fine, go on, and find something good."

"I doubt it, it's the middle of October." Tom replies, earning him a hit on the arm from Daisy.

"Off you go, shoo!" she says, hand on her hips and Remus chuckles softly at her bossiness before following Tom out into the woods.

"She seems more like herself doesn't she?" Tom asks Remus, a spring in his step and Remus watches him curiously,

"Yes… she does." He says, watching as Tom grins, and with a feeling like being punched in the stomach, Remus realises how much Tom loves Daisy. Watching her so unhappy for weeks must have really taken it's toll on him, but now having her back to normal makes him seem like he's on top of the world. Remus realises how much they deserve each other.

"C'mon. We'd better find something to eat or she'll probably rip off our-"

"Yes, well…" Remus interjects causing Tom to snigger, bouncing away into the forest.

Daisy paces about outside the tent excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other, and when her two friends appear she beams,

"Come on! I have a surprise for you!" she says ecstatically and they look at her nervously,

"Not more giant Spiders?" Tom asks, his smile fading rapidly,

"No you dumb ass, come look!" she says reaching forward and grabbing them both around the wrists and pulling them into the tent and watching their mouths fall open and their eyes to glaze over. Sitting on the wooden table is a feast that could rival Hogwarts'. There are plates of meat and bowls of stew, tureens of vegetables and mountains of Yorkshire puddings and jugs of gravy. There are also plates of bread and cakes and biscuits and bowls of custard and ice cream and much more! Tom turns to Daisy with a grin on his face, looking like a blind man seeing the sun.

"Daisy Macleod I could bloody kiss you!" he announces, hurrying over and tucking in ravenously. Daisy laughs,

"Egh, I don't think so." She scoffs, watching as Tom crams two Yorkshire puddings into his mouth in one.

"Thank you, this is spectacular." Remus says softly to Daisy as they make their way to the table and Daisy casts him a huge smile,

"Thanks. I had to spend ages apparating and trying to find the nearest town, but it's worth it to see your faces. Besides, I have things to announce." Daisy says as Remus pulls out a chair for her and she beams at him. Always the gentleman.

"That sounds daunting." Remus says taking the seat beside her and she gives him an annoyed look.

"Well, first of all, I bring treats." She says pulling from her blue bag a bottle of muggle whisky and a bar of chocolate. She hands the bottle to Tom who cheers and pours glasses for all of them and she hands the chocolate to Remus.

"I know it's not Honeyduke's, but it's the equivalent in the muggle world." She says and he smiles fondly at her,

"You are-"

"Awesome?"

"Absolutely." He replies and she smirks,

"Also, I know we are so bored at the moment, so I thought we could go out and do something. Nothing dangerous mind, something simple, something in the muggle world so we don't draw attention to ourselves. What do you think?" she asks the two men at the table with her and Remus ponders for a moment. He knows that it is dangerous, and he doesn't want to put her in any danger, but he also doesn't want to refuse her after all she's done for him.

"I'm in! Can we go to a football match? Hey, we could go to the team we saw with Annie when we were kids!" Tom announces once he's swallowed his mouthful of food. Daisy laughs,

"Alright, Remus, what about you?" she asks him and Remus starts, thinking what he would love to do. Well, he would love to pick her up and carry her to his room and pound her into the mattress, but he can hardly announce that. And he realises what month it is. October. October the 31st would be coming up soon… and he always goes and visits…

"I'm not sure, what would you like to do?" he asks her and she bites her lip.

"Look, don't knock it just yet but… I really want to go home. Not home, home, but… I just want to see my parents, and Annie…" she says tailing off and silence rings out, before…

"Absolutely not! Are you crazy?" Tom shouts,

"Daisy, it would be too dangerous. I know how hard it must be for you, but we can't…" Remus says softly,

"Please! I just want to see my family!"

"No! We are not discussing this." Remus says in a final sort of way, which gets a rise from Daisy,

"Oh yes we are! Look, we don't even have to go and talk to them, I just want to see them… even from a distance away, just to make sure they're alright! Please guys!" she pleads and Remus and Tom exchange glances, but under her saddened eyes, Remus seems to deflate slightly.

"Alright… but any sign of trouble and we leave." He says and before he can blink Daisy throws her arms around his neck, almost knocking him off his chair. Tom watches the exchange with wide, smug eyes and Remus takes in the smell of Daisy. Soft, sweet and gentle, and he tentatively places his hands on her back and closes his eyes in tranquillity, loving the feel of her soft body against his. But all too soon she pulls away and she gives him a large smile and they begin to eat, Remus' face glowing red.

Two days later and the trio head to a home football match in the city of Perth. There is a small crowd, but despite this the crowd cheers and applauds, uses profane language and boos through the whole match. When the team they are supporting, St Johnston, scores, the whole stadium rings with noise, and Tom jumps to his feet applauding and without thinking Remus and Daisy jump to their feet and embrace each other. They pull away, Remus ashamed but Daisy grinning up at him before they continue watching the match. A week later and Daisy emerges from her room wrapped up warmly, but not nearly as much as her two friends. She looks from Remus, wearing all (but still only several) of the shabby jackets he owns, and gloves and a scarf and Tom who looks like he's going on an exhibition to the Antarctic, and bursts into hysterics.

"We're going to the highlands, not the bloody north pole."

"Come here." Tom says, taking her hand and Remus' sleeve before apparating.

At first Remus is hit by the bitter cold wind, and he hears the distant rushing waves over the wind. He opens his eyes and finds a small village set in the middle of nowhere, moors and hills isolating it. There's a large beach leading to the sea on one side and the houses of all different sizes and age, some new and large, and some grey and small spread out and dotted around the countryside.

"Come on!" Daisy says, hurrying down the pavement, dragging the pair behind her. They reach the end of the road, and before they can turn up a driveway, a loud voice calls,

"DAISY?!" and they all spin around, seeing a tall, willowy woman standing at the end of the road.

"ANNIE!" Daisy cries, and before Remus can stop her she's ran across the road and is embracing the other woman.

"Great!" Tom says under his breath, hurrying towards the girls excitedly, and Remus follows, his hand clenched around his wand in his coat pocket.

"I can't believe it! We've all been so worried! Where have you been? We've all been going round the bend! God, I've missed you!" Annie says, releasing Daisy and checking her over, a large smile on her face.

"So have I! I would have wrote, but it was too risky! How have you been? My parents? What's been going on?" Daisy gabbles, feeling overjoyed to be with her best friend since birth once again.

"Nothing much. Oh," she says, noticing Tom, "Look what the winds blown in." she says, crossing her arms over her chest,

"I could say the same to you, Annie." Tom sneers and Remus watches the icy exchange confused. He thought they were all meant to be best friends. However, their faces break into grins, and they hug each other tightly,

"I've missed you, Tom."

"You two, Annie." Tom replies into her hair and they break apart, beaming at one another. Annie's eyes then flicker to Remus and she cocks her head, calculating him.

"And who's this charming man?" she asks her friends and Remus doesn't notice Daisy give her best friend an icy glare. Remus however, is fixated on Annie. She has red hair, that sweeps past her shoulders, although it's not as long as Daisys'. Her features are soft and delicate, and she is tall and skinny and she looks…

"_God she looks like Lily." _Remus thinks to himself in horror, "_Except her eyes. They're brown, not green." _He adds in thought.

"Annie, this is Remus." She says introducing them, and Remus holds out his hand in greeting,

"It's good to meet you."

"I'll say." She replies flirtatiously and Remus feels his face turning scarlet as Daisy scowls.

"Push over, Annie." She whispers bitterly so that no one else can hear,

"What? I've always liked a gentleman… especially the older gentleman." She winks at him and Tom chuckles at Remus' expression,

"Let's go. I want to go home." Daisy says, turning around and marching away indignantly, Remus hurrying after her, leaving Tom to chat with the flirty red head. Lily was never like that.

"I'm sorry about her, she's always like that. She's a kissogram by profession." She says to Remus as he catches up with her,

"No, I'm flattered really but… never mind. What is a kissogram?" he asks her curiously,

"She gets paid to go to parties and kiss people." She replies unabashed and Remus feels himself turning even redder. Daisy looks at him and chuckles, "You look like a Tomato."

"I- I-"

"Ohhh, is he all embarrassed?" Annie coos striding over to them as they near a tiny little bungalow in a row of identical ones.

"Don't worry, Annie flirts with everyone." Tom says to Remus as they walk up the path to the front door,

"Except you, Thomas." Annie hisses back,

"Obviously." He replies back grinning as Daisy opens the unlocked front door without preamble which surprises Remus slightly, but they all crowd in after her.

"Annie, is that you? We don't really have anything in at the moment but I can always…" a warm voice calls and a woman with light brown hair and a plump figure emerges from a room to the left and she stops, her eyes widening.

"J-John, JOHN COME QUICK!" she screams,

"What's wrong? What's that bloody Jimmy done now!" a man shouts striding from the room and he freezes, just like his wife.

"Hey, mum, dad." Daisy says timidly and a few seconds of silence later and Daisy's parents have grabbed her and are holding her tightly,

"Where on earth have you been? Why didn't you write?" her mother scolds,

"Oh, we've been so worried!" her father says, wiping his eyes quickly and Tom and Annie watch the spectacle amused. Remus however is rather taken aback. The age difference between Daisy's parents is much more noticeable in real life than in the photos he has seen.

"Come in, all of you, all of you… who's this?" Mrs Macleod asks, looking at Remus questioningly,

"Mum, this is Remus Lupin. He's part of the order with me. He's on the run with me and Tom."

"Why?" Annie asks before stopping them, "Hang on, Daisy got herself into trouble somehow and wanted to prove herself, Tom doesn't want to miss out on all the glory and this Order thingy is fighting the evil wizards?" Annie says and Remus turns quickly to face Daisy,

"She knows about us?"

"She's practically family." Daisy shoots back and they give each other a hard look before Remus sighs, relenting.

"Sure. I suppose we can not get into any more trouble at the moment."

"That is an understatement." Tom says as they all find seats in the small living room in front of a warm coal fire that is much welcome.

Daisy fills her parents in on everything, what happened at Bill and Fleur's wedding and why they are on the run, conveniently missing out the part of her being tortured by Greyback. For the long conversation, Mr Macleod has his eyes fixed on Remus dangerously, and when there is a lull after Daisy finishes her story, he pipes up,

"So are you shagging my daughter?" he asks and Tom and Annie burst into laughter, rolling on the floor and clutching their sides. Mrs Macleod looks at her husband ashamed and Daisy mortified,

"DAD!" she exclaims,

"Well are you?"

"NO!"

"I want to hear it from his mouth, Daisy. I know how good a liar you are." Her father says over her protests and the laughter,

"I assure you, sir, that I am not sleeping with Daisy." Remus says, looking at the man sitting opposite him and not able to bring himself to look at the young woman sitting beside him, although he can feel a shift in her posture.

"Alright, but I just have to make sure." He says,

"John, stop it. You have no right. Leave it be." Mrs Macleod whispers to her husband,

"Oh well, at least she's not jumping into bed with every man she sees." He says and Annie and Tom stop laughing,

"Hey!" Annie announces,

"I'm joking, Annie dear." He says and she grins,

"I know! It's late, I'll see you all tomorrow. All of you!" Annie says sternly and Daisy shifts nervously,

"I don't know…"

"Well come outside and talk." She says and Daisy gets to her feet but Remus jumps up, blocking her path.

"I'll come to."

"No, stay here."

"I can't let you go out there alone, it's dangerous."

"The only new people here have been some German tourists, nothing's going to happen." Annie says impatiently but the room becomes silent as they watch as Remus and Daisy exchange a silent look, before he lets out a deep breath,

"Alright, but be right back." He warns protectively and she nods, hurrying out after her best friend.

"So, are you and Remus…?" Annie begins as soon as she shuts the door,

"No."

"But you want it to be?" She inquires,

"I really like him Annie. I don't care about what he is but…"

"What do you mean, what he is?" her friend asks, bewildered,

"He's a werewolf." She replies and her friend opens her mouth in shock as they walk down the street towards Annie's house.

"No. Fricking. Way."

"Yes, but you can't tell him I told you. It's a touchy subject."

"But he's so… normal."

"He is normal!" Daisy fires,

"Alright, I was only saying. God, it's not everyday you meet a werewolf. So you really like him?" she adds after a pause,

"Yes, but he doesn't seem the same way. Or he does, but he's too noble to do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Remus… as you said earlier is a complete gentleman. He's sweet and kind and clever and amazing but… because of his condition he doesn't think he's good enough for anyone. He's got it into his head that I love Tom, when I've told him a million times that I don't."

"He must think you deserve Tom instead of him." Annie says sadly and Daisy nods in agreement, "But you don't… like Tom do you."

"He's my brother, nothing more." Daisy repeats again,

"Right. Well, I'll leave you to sort out your dilemma, and I'll see you tomorrow." She says and the two friends hug again before Annie hurries into her house and Daisy runs up the street, knowing that Remus will be worrying about her.


	10. Emotions

_**So I have four reviews! Yes, four, for about 300+ views? Come on guys, I know you can do better than that! If none of you are bothered then I may stop writing! Thanks to my lovely four reviewers and followers and favourites, you guys are the best! **_

"What took you so long?" Remus asks, standing at the front door waiting for her,

"Keep your hair on, I walked Annie home." Daisy says exasperated, yet slightly pleased he is so concerned about her,

"Oh, off for a romantic stroll?" Tom teases and she gives him a glowering look,

"You wish. You would love to get into that sandwich wouldn't you?" she asks him and he laughs loudly,

"Don't you know it." He says winking and Daisy rolls my eyes,

"For the last time Tom, that is never, ever going to happen."

"Shame." He replies and she throws a hit in his direction,

"Are we leaving then?" Remus asks interrupting their immature playing,

"Oh don't! Please stay for the night. Just a night!" Rhoda says wrapping one arm around her daughter who looks at her guiltily,

"I don't know mum… it's dangerous."

"Oh, no one knows you're here! No one is going to hurt you here." Her mother replies and Daisy looks pleadingly at Remus,

"Please, Remus. I know everyone here in this village and trust me, no one here are evil death eaters." She says and Remus looks down at her stormy coloured eyes. James and Lily trusted Peter, and look where that got them. Dumbledore trusted Snape… Daisy may be putting her trust in the wrong people, much like them. How could she be sure? But looking into her eyes makes Remus sigh, how could he say no to her for just wanting to stay the night with her family?

"Alright, but we leave first thing in the morning." He relents and she beams at him,

"Oh, I'll go get the spare room sorted, I need to make the beds!" her mother says hurrying into another room off the corridor.

"There's only two single beds in there I'm afraid. Someone may have to sleep on the floor…" she says tailing off, looking at the three guests in her home,

"No way! No way is our daughter sharing a room with two men under my roof!" John grumbles from the living room and Daisy stomps her foot in impatience, looking like a small child.

"Dad, Tom and I have had plenty of sleepovers before and you havent complained!"

"I'm not worried about Tom." Her father replies and Remus shifts uncomfortably,

"Sir, I assure you that nothing is going to…"

"No, Remus, you don't have to explain yourself to him! Dad, I've shared a tent with Remus and Tom for almost two months without your permission and nothing has happened." She says as Tom snorts derisively under his breath, earning him a glare from both Remus and Daisy,

"Fine, but just keep in mind I have my shot gun by the door!" her father warns and Daisy rolls her eyes,

"I love you too daddy!" she calls entering the guest room, and Remus hears her father chuckling. He follows Tom and Daisy into the room and looks around in surprise. Apart from Rhoda changing the sheets, it looks like exactly like it must have done when Daisy left home. There are trinket and jewellery boxes littering the surfaces, as well as shells, feathers, pressed flowers and tons and tons of books. One side of the wall however grabs his attention. There are three sets of childrens handprints in three different colours. Red, blue and Yellow. The first set are only a third up the wall, but slowly they climb higher and higher up the wall, until the set in the middle almost reaches the ceiling. At closer inspection Remus sees writing in pencil next to each handprint, beside the red it reads Daisy, then a date and age, the blue, Tom with the same details and lastly Annie in the yellow. Remus notices how much taller Annie's are than Daisy's, but Tom's is definitely in the lead.

"We've been doing that every year since we all met." Tom says reminiscently,

"It's sweet."

"It was mum's idea." Daisy says cheerfully as her mother pats her cheek before exiting the room.

"Your mum always has the best ideas. I'm going to use the bathroom, remember about the gun!" Tom warns with a laugh before leaving the room. Remus looks at all the pictures lining the walls, childhood drawings and posters and photos of Tom, Daisy and Annie as children to adults.

"This was my room as a child." Daisy explains unnecessarily,

"I gathered that much." Remus jokes and Daisy splutters indignantly,

"Remus Lupin are you being sarcastic?" she asks in shock making him chuckle,

"Well I was a marauder once, you know."

"You always will be." She corrects and he smiles at her, suddenly realising how close they are together, and he feels himself flushing.

Daisy beams up at Remus, noticing the red creep to his face and she stands on tiptoe to peck him on the cheek,

"Thank you for letting us stay, you don't know how much it means to me." She says and he swallows quickly,

"Your welcome." Tom returns and they change and after much argument Remus forces Daisy to sleep in one of the single beds and Tom takes the other, leaving Remus on the floor, and once Tom has fallen asleep incredibly quickly, Daisy sits up in bed, not easily persuaded.

"Come on, Remus. The floor's hard, you'll damage your back sleeping down there." She whispers so as not to disturb Tom and he sits up to look at her,

"I've had much worse, believe me. This is nothing." He disagrees and she juts out her bottom lip before picking up her pillow and moving to the floor as well,

"Well if you're sleeping on the floor then so am I." she says stubbornly,

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Don't be absurd." She counters and he rolls his eyes,

"You do know you are incredibly annoying?" he asks her and she nods, looking pleased with herself.

"Come on, we can share the bed if you're going to be so absurd." She says and his eyebrows dart up into his fringe that is falling into his eyes, "Not like that." She adds, restraining from rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right."

"Well? Does that sound like a plan?" she teases, perching her head on her elbow as she lies on her side. Unable to string a sentence together to answer her, he picks up both their pillows and throws them to the bed before scooping her up in his arms, bridal style and carrying her to the bed,

"Remus." Daisy giggles as he rests her on the bed before crawling in beside her. It's a tight squeeze with the pair of them, so he has no choice but to wrap his arms around her.

"You don't mind if I read for a bit, do you?"

"Of course not." he replies, and they both pick up separate books and begin to read. After a few chapters Remus is startled as a loud bump, echoes around the room. He looks over at the sleeping goddess beside him and sees her fast asleep, her book lying on the floor, her arm hanging off the bed. He smirks, putting his own book down and turning off the lamp and nervously he presses his lips to her temple.

"Goodnight to you too." He whispers.

Remus wakes up with something warm and soft in his arms. He opens his eyes and blinks several times, before pulling away quickly, jumping out of bed and scrambling change from his pyjama trousers to his normal clothes. What was he thinking? How could he have so easily relented and climbed into bed with Daisy? Of course nothing happened but now she probably was getting mixed signals. Signals she shouldn't be getting. However, watching her for a few seconds with the sunlight dancing on her peaceful face, Remus develops the desire to just forget everything and get back into bed with her. He turns away and leaves the room, shutting the door softly before heading to the tiny kitchen. Tom sits at the small round table already,

"Sleep well?" he sniggers and Remus gives him a 'Don't say anything' sort of look and takes the seat beside him, pouring a cup of tea from the kettle on the table,

"What are we going to do now?" Tom asks, poking at a piece of toast on his plate,

"We have to go."

"Someone isnt going to like that." He replies,

"I know." Remus sighs and the door opens and a fully dressed Daisy enters, slumping into the chair beside Remus,

"So, what do we do now?" she asks the two men, and Remus feels slightly upset that she isnt going to even discuss with him what happened the previous night.

"We go back to the forest, pack up and move on."

"And never come back again? You know I can't do that."

"We can't stay here?"

"I know, but can't we just visit from time to time?" she asks quietly and Tom swallows his mouthful of toast,

"Alright. But make it at odd times, unpredictable, you know." He says and Daisy nods as the back door is thrown open and Remus jumps to his feet, drawing his wand, but it's only Annie,

"What's up, bitches?" she announces loudly, grabbing several slices of toast and beginning to eat.

"Nice to see you too." Daisy says, laughing at her best friend,

"Aww, thanks!" she says before looking at Remus who stows his wand away and resumes his seat. She winks at him, laughing when he turns red again.

"Ahh this is going to be fun. You guys are staying today, right?" she asks them and Remus shakes his head.

"We have to go Annie."

"WHAT!?"

"We're coming back real soon, Thursday!" Daisy promises,

"You promise?" Annie asks and Daisy nods,

"I promise, and you know I never break my promises."

"Alright, Thursday. Love you guys!" Annie says, hugging Daisy and pecking Tom on the cheek, leaving him looking, remarkably, and for the first time since Remus has met him, flustered. She throws a grin at Remus before grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge and exiting the house.

"Has that girl been stealing more food? I'll have her one of these days." Rhoda says, entering the kitchen,

"We have to be off mum. We're going to be back on Thursday though."

"Alright, I'll let your father know. He's on the farm already." Her mother says as they hug each other tightly, and she bids goodbye to Tom before she turns to Remus,

"Look after my children, won't you?" she asks him and Remus nods sincerely,

"Of course. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Your welcome dear. Now off with you before you eat us out of house and home!" she says grinning with tears in her eyes as Tom, Daisy and Remus step outside before apparating back to the tent.

Remus seems to become more and more withdrawn as the days pass, and although Daisy tries her hardest to try and cheer him up, he forces smiles and constricted laughter before his face falls and becomes much more sad again. She tries everything, joking about how much she hates people making fun of her name,

"I'm not like Alice at all! My mum named me because she wanted me to be elegant and polite, but that didn't work out well. I'm always saying 'the next person to call me wonderland will get a book up the arse!" she says and Remus forces a sort of grimace before his face falls again.

"Would you like a piece?" he asks holding out the bar of chocolate she bought him days ago, clearly trying to distract her as she scrutinises him. She eyes it awkwardly,

"No thanks… I don't like dark chocolate much… it's too strong, it's blah!" she says sticking out her tongue and Tom shakes his head from his seat by the jar of enchanted fire.

"You don't like chocolate?" Remus asks incredulously, for a moment forgetting all his troubles,

"Not dark chocolate no."

"That's…" he begins but Tom interrupts him,

"Have you seen this?" he asks him, holding up the daily prophet that he managed to pick up from a bin nearby. On the cover is the article about Rita Skeeter's new book, _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_, Remus' face hardens,

"Yes." He says stiffly and Daisy snaps her head around to look at him, noticing his sudden change in mood.

"You don't think any of it's true, do you? I mean, it's Dumbledore…" Tom says pleadingly to Remus. After all, Remus knew Dumbledore better than they both did.

"I'm not sure what to think." He replies grudgingly, getting to his feet to retreat from his room, but he has stopped by a sudden,

"Oh, come on Remus! You knew Dumbledore better than anyone! He was one of the best people I have ever known! He would never believe any of those anti-muggle things! You can't honestly believe that the man you knew would participate in any of those… things!" she says, spitting the last word and Remus turns to face her slowly, his eyes pained but relieved,

"You think so?"

"I know so! Besides, this is Rita Skeeter we're talking about." She says and Remus chuckles softly,

"You're right there, that bitch has got it in for everybody." Tom says, breaking the moment, and Daisy laughs, getting to her feet and rummaging in her bag for another book to read.

Daisy thinks that this will be the end of Remus' sadness, but she is sadly wrong. Days pass with him solemn and miserable, and although Tom warns her to not get involved, his exact words being,

"He's a grown man, he can sort out his own problems." She decides to speak to him about it, hating that he is hurting. In fact, seeing him so upset seems to make her want to be with him even more. She wants to hold him and make him smile again, but instead she finds him in his room one day and asks softly,

"What's up buttercup?" he looks up from the chair in the corner and he sets down his book,

"Nothing really, is something the matter?" he asks, his eyes becoming concerned,

"Nope, I was just wondering… well we still havent done anything for you yet. Is there anything you have in mind?" she asks him and his mind turns quickly, he knows exactly what he wants to do, but he knows how dangerous it would be to all of them. There is a small silence and Daisy smiles knowingly,

"There is, but you won't tell me about it? Come on, talk to me wolf boy." She teases drawing nearer to him and sitting on the bed,

"Well I- every Halloween I visit… I visit… James and Lily's grave." He finishes, not able to meet her eyes and she makes a strangled sort of noise, which makes him look up to face her. Her eyes are closed in a sort of grimace, and she sighs,

"I'm so sorry! How could I forget! I'm such an idiot! Oh Remus!" she says, opening her eyes and getting to her feet again pacing about the room, looking rather deranged,

"My parents are always saying how ignorant I am about other peoples feelings! How could I have been so stupid! You'll never forgive me! Of course you want to go! I'll come with you! I know it's dangerous but how could we not?" she says rambling on before Remus gets to his feet and places his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop and face him.

"You're doing it again." He says softly and she smiles guiltily,

"Sorry."

"You're not stupid, Daisy. And I don't hate you. You're very tuned in to other peoples feelings, otherwise you wouldn't be here. And… and do you mean it? You will come with me?"

"Of course I will! But, if you want we can leave Tom here." She says meaningfully, and Remus nods graciously,

"I would prefer that, it's still… hard."

"Of course it is." She says mournfully, before wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

Remus closes his eyes, loving the feel of her flush against him, her small and curvy frame fitting perfectly in his arms, and he rubs soothing circles into her back,

"It may be dangerous." He whispers,

"Dangers my middle name." she replies, her voice muffled as her face is hidden in his shirt. He laughs softly, the sound reverberating in his chest and Daisy pulls back, looking up at him, her eyes filled with fire that Remus has never seen directed at him before. Sirius yes, but definitely not him.

"I mean it though, it will always be hard."

"It shouldn't be, it's over. They're gone."

"Nothing's really over unless all believe it to be." She replies airily and he tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and she closes her eyes and leans into his warm hand against her cheek,

"You're very wise for someone so young."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." She replies as they both lean in together, Remus' heart beating rapidly in expectation and excitement. Wanting to feel her lips against his again, but there's a scream from outside the room and they pull apart.

"What the…" Daisy says, throwing the door open and finding Tom lying on the floor of the tent, clutching his arm,

"What's wrong now, Tom?" she asks him,

"A- a Badger bit me!" he exclaims and Daisy and Remus freeze, before they both burst into hysterics.

"You- you were…?" Remus chokes,

"Help!" he says, looking extremely frustrated. That night, after Daisy heals Tom's wounds, they sit around the dinner table, Daisy still smirking.

"I can't believe you were bit by a Badger." She says giggling again,

"Please, just drop it!"

"Wait until I tell Annie tomorrow! Oh, by the way, on Sunday Remus and I are going out somewhere." Daisy says unconcerned, but Tom splutters on his drink,

"Like a date?" he asks, mopping himself up,

"No, not like a date. But you're not coming with us."

"That's the day after the full moon." Tom states,

"I realise that." Daisy replies and they exchange a look, before Tom sighs,

"Alright, I won't ask any questions. You just… look after her ok." Tom warns Remus, who nods, swallowing his mouthful of chicken,

"As if you need to ask." He says, giving Daisy a small glance, and for the first time in her life, she blushes under his gaze.


	11. Memories

_**Hey everybody! I don't know how this chapter will turn out, so if it's good, tell me! Thank you all!**_

Memories

The days seem to slowly crawl past, and Remus becomes paler and snappier at Tom and Daisy, and although this riles Tom, he passes it off saying it's because it's Remus' 'Time of the month'. On Thursday they apparate back to Daisy's parents, and she and Tom run up the garden path, leaving Remus trailing behind, and when he reaches the warm living room, there are a small group of people inside.

"Hello again." A flirty voice whispers to Remus, and he turns to find a familiar red head standing beside him.

"Hello Annie." He says bashfully, and she laughs,

"I love making you blush Remus, it's so… sweet." She teases, and he unconsciously leans farther away from her,

"How much have you had to drink?" he asks and she laughs,

"No more than anyone else." She replies before Tom appears at her side,

"Hello Annie, I wondered where you got to."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily Thomas." She replies and he smiles before they both hurry into the crowd together.

"Is she bothering you again, Remus?" Daisy says popping up beside him,

"Who, Annie? No, she's just being… friendly."

"You're too nice. It's why she continues to flirt with you. You're such a gentleman." She says and he smiles down at her,

"_If you knew what I was thinking right now, you wouldn't think so." _He thinks to himself, admiring her beautiful smile, causing her face to become even rounder than usual.

"Thank you, you're very…" Amazing? Beautiful?

"Different?" she suggests and he smiles wider,

"In a good way, yes."

"See, gentleman." She says, prodding him gently in the chest and an elderly looking man appears, looking very peculiar and causing Remus to stand rather shocked. He is Indian, his black hair greying slightly, he is rather large around the belly and he wears a turban on his head but also a Kilt and Sporran.

"Hello, Daisy. So long time since I see you." He says and she beams at him,

"Hello Rajeet. Remus, this is Rajeet, our neighbour." She explains and the man turns to face Remus,

"Hello!" he cheers, his accent thick,

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Remus says, shaking the mans hand.

"So, are you two in sweet, sweet love?" he asks and Remus and Daisy both splutter in protest,

"Of course they are Rajeet, they make passionate, hormonal love every night." Annie says as she and Tom sprint past them.

"Too many informations!" Rajeet complains,

"She's joking ,Rajeet." Daisy exclaims hurriedly, and Remus cannot help but feel slightly hurt, but he clears his head of those feelings, feeling the blush creep into his cheeks.

"Oh good, although you would make a very nice peoples." Rajeet says before he turns away and starts to mingle with the crowd.

"Well that was embarrassing." Daisy says, turning to a still blushing Remus.

"I'm sorry. Everyone believes that…"

"Don't apologise." She says quietly, and he looks down into her eyes and sees a strange expression in them, pain and longing and hope. It's a curious mixture.

"If you say so." He replies, just as softly, and she forces a smile.

"How are you feeling? The full moon is coming up and…" she says but a voice interrupts her,

"Alice, dear how are you?" Mrs Macleod calls, hurrying over and embracing her daughter, and it takes Remus a while to remember that Daisy's actual first name is Alice. "Remus." She adds politely, smiling at him,

"It's nice of you to invite us to your party, Mrs Macleod."

"Rhoda, please. Besides, this party is for you!" she announces and Remus looks curiously at Daisy who looks just as perplexed as he feels,

"Come look!" she says, dragging the pair of them to the kitchen where a large round cake sits, written in messy icing is the message 'Welcome back, Daisy, Tom, Remus.'

"Oh." Remus says and an old lady beside him holds out a slice of cake to him,

"Cake there son?" she asks,

"Yes, thank you."

"I made it myself. I've been working on it all day." Rhoda says grinning proudly and Remus takes a bite and savours the flavour.

"So are you friends with Daisy?" the old lady asks him,

"In a manner of speaking." Remus says, tailing off and Daisy looks quite offended,

"Shut up, Remus. Of course we're friends! How are you Ella?" she asks the old woman,

"Oh my arthritis is playing up again, and the coal prices have gone up but apart from that, all is well."

"That's nice." She says as a weedy looking man bumps into Remus,

"Whoops, sorry mate. Daisy!" he then says and Daisy wraps her arms around the man,

"Jimmy! How are you? It's been too long! Remus, this is Jimmy who I've told you about." She introduces and Remus suppresses a laugh, remembering all the tales she has told him about.

"It's good to meet you." Remus says and they shake hands,

"You too, so you're Remus eh? Tom and Annie have told me a lot about you." He says looking him up and down.

"Daisy's told me a lot about you." He replies and Jimmy smiles,

"Yes, I'm the village idiot, aren't I Dais?"

"Yep!" she says cheerily and he rolls his eyes,

"See you later, Daisy." He says hurrying off after Tom and Annie who are pouring something into the punch bowl on the other side of the room.

Suddenly, Remus feels a jolt of pain in his head, and feels a migraine coming on, which normally happens a few days before the full moon, and he twinges, reaching up a hand reflexively to rub his temples.

"Remus, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Daisy says, coming closer to him, looking worried.

"I'm alright, just a headache." He says and she pulls his hands away from his head, before placing one cool hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up." she says looking concerned,

"I'll be fine, I don't want to spoil the party." He says, resisting the urge to close his eyes against her touch, and leaning in and kissing her lips which are so close to his own. Then it hits him. He can smell her. Her… arousal. Soft and sticky and so utterly tempting. She's aroused by him?

"_Merlin, I want her so much." _

Suddenly, her eyes widen and she realises that he can smell the sudden wetness in her pants and she pulls away, trying hard not to blush violently.

"I…"

"Alice, come in here and help for a minute!" her mother calls and Daisy shoots Remus a quick glance before hurrying after her mum. Remus feels like running after her, holding her in his arms and apparating them somewhere… anywhere that's quiet and empty. But he let's her go.

"Hey mate, what's wrong?" Tom asks, Annie now on his arm, stumbling over her feet drunkenly.

"Nothing, just a headache." He says and Tom nods in understanding,

"Come on, let's get you a drink." Annie says and Remus follows after the pair of them, slightly amused by Annie's drunkenness.

Daisy enters the little kitchen and Rhoda shuts the door quickly after her, before rounding on her daughter, a sly look on her face.

"You like him." she states simply, and Daisy looks at her mother confused,

"Who?"

"Remus of course."

"Oh. Well of course I do, he's my friend." She replies, loading the plates into the dishwasher,

"You like him more than a friend though. I know. I see the way you look at him, it's the same way I used to look at your father. I still do." She adds in an afterthought, and Daisy looks at her mum curiously,

"Is it really that obvious?" she asks and her mum nods smiling, "He hasn't noticed." She grumbles,

"He likes you, dear. He looks at you the same way your father looked at me when we first met. Full of hope and longing and guilt, shame and fear."

"Fear?" Daisy asks incredulously, why would her father be afraid of her mother? Why would Remus be afraid of her?

"He was scared that he wouldn't be enough for me and that I would leave him. He was guilty that he wanted me when he knew I could do so much better. He was ashamed of making me an outcast in my own village."

"But he didn't!"

"I know he didn't! But at the time that's what he thought. It took a long time to change his mind." Her mother says smiling fondly at the memory.

"That does sound like Remus." Daisy says softly and her mother comes closer to her, stroking her hair, comfortingly,

"Grab him while you still can." She advises before she heads out of the kitchen.

Daisy follows her mum out of the kitchen and after a quick glance around the room, finds Remus, Tom and Annie chatting with Jimmy, and they all burst into laughter loudly, causing them to receive glances from the older guests in the room.

"What are you talking about?" she asks joining them,

"A story about you, Annie, Jimmy and a stick." Remus says, his eyes glinting despite the throbbing pain in his head, trying to forget the awkward encounter between them earlier. Daisy groans at the memory, remembering her and her friends heading down to the river and playing a game that involved throwing sticks into the water and racing them down to the bridge. Daisy had tripped and fell into the water. Something she is still teased about by Jimmy and Annie to this day.

"Do you have to tell **everyone** that story?" She asks her friends and Annie giggles,

"Of course we do! What friends would we be if we didn't?" Remus suddenly clasps his head as the pain increases and Daisy snaps her head round to face him.

"That's it, we're going home." She states determinedly,

"No, it'll be fine. Honestly."

"Come on, I'm not taking no for an answer. We'll see you later." She says to Tom before she drags Remus outside.

"You should say goodbye to your parents." Remus complains,

"Tom will. It'll be fine, they'll… understand." Remus snorts derisively, thinking of her dad and his shotgun, and Daisy shoots him a grin,

"Well, my mum will." She says, placing a hand on his arm and apparating them back to the tent.

When they reach the familiar forest and smell of wood and damp hits them, Daisy looks up into Remus' eye and suddenly feels herself falling into them, into his memories. She sees James, who looks just like Harry, Lily, who looks astoundingly like Annie and a young Remus and two other boys. One with dark hair and a handsome face, and a round faced small boy. Sirius and Peter. She sees them laughing and joking, using the Marauders map and Remus' friends transform into animals with him during full moon. She watches as his parents pass away… his devastation when he finds out that James and Lily are dead, little Harry has been taken away and Sirius has killed Peter and is now imprisoned. She feels his loneliness through the years, and then his awe when he returns to Hogwarts to teach, meeting Harry again for the first time in twelve years. His happiness when he finds out the truth about Sirius and Peter, and then his horror when Sirius is killed by Bellatrix. Suddenly she watches as Dumbledore falls, and Remus' despair, believing all to be truly lost. Tonks professes her love for Remus in the hospital wing at Hogwarts soon afterwards, and Remus rejects her determinedly. And then she sees herself at Bill and Fleur's wedding, looking in his eyes radiant. And then she watches as his mood lightens, his happiness and life returning, making him feel younger than he has in years.

She is pulled out of his memories by his harsh grip on her arms. And she looks up at him in fright, his face is livid.

"What do you think you're doing? Why on earth would you- Nosing into my own private memories!"

"Remus, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I didn't know what I was doing, it just happened." She apologises,

"Of course it did! How could you do that to me? Don't you know how much it… Why would you do something like that?"

"I'm sorry, please! I was stupid, I didn't realise! Remus, please forgive me!" she pleads as he turns away, the pain in his forehead increasing, tears burning in his eyes. Seeing his friends deaths again, his parents peaceful last minutes was too much for him. He had never hated anyone more than he hates her in this moment. He starts to stride towards the forest when she calls after him again,

"You promised you wouldn't leave!" she says and Remus stops, his hatred ebbing away in that moment. He turns around to see her, and she stands looking helpless, and with a jolt he realises that she looks as if she's about to cry. Daisy never cries.

"Please, please, I'm so sorry. I understand if you hate me, but please, please don't leave again." She says, her voice trembling and with only a few steps Remus has her in a tight hold,

"It's alright. Don't cry, I'm sorry too. I'm not leaving. I was just angry."

"I know! I'm sorry, Remus. And I'm not going to cry." She says although he sees her rubbing her eyes and blinking rapidly.

"Alright." He says and they stand awkwardly, but she clears her throat,

"Look at me." She demands and he looks up into her eyes,

"Why?" he counters,

"Watch." She whispers and he feels as if he's falling, although he is still standing on the ground and then he sees her memories replayed before him.

_He watches as a little girl with long, light brown hair swings too high on a swing, before propelling herself and landing on a wall several metres in front of the swing. _

"_How can you do that?" a girl with red hair asks in awe,_

"_I don't know, I just can. Hey Tom! Look at this!" she says, approaching the blonde haired boy. She picks something from the ground and holds it out to him and Remus leans forward, watching as a feather flutters around like a bird in her palm. Tom grins up at her, knowingly. He sees her running out of the house, staring at her father who is carrying a boy, looking like a lump of meat in his arms. _

"_NO!" she screams as her father breaks down into tears. _

_She's in her first class at Hogwarts, sitting beside a familiar pair of red headed, identical twins, and the three of them let off dung bombs under the desk in Snape's class. She's on a broom for the first time, loving the feeling of the air whipping her hair and face. She's standing in the crowds with Fred and George, Harry appears clutching a boys body. Cedric. She breaks down in tears, clutching Fred who pats her on the back, looking horrified. Daisy, Annie and Tom are laughing, walking down the high street, then they are swimming in the sea, playing on the beach, dancing around the living room at Daisy's. She's holding onto Tom as he sobs into her shoulder, _

"_I don't want to get married to her, Daisy, I don't!" he wails as she blinks back the tears. Dumbledore is dead. She reads it in the newspapers, and she picks up her wand and apparates to Minerva's, hoping that her friend is alright. Then she's speaking to Remus at the wedding, smiling inside. Then he watches as their kiss is played back for him, and he realises then just how much she wanted it too. _

The memories vanish, and he finds himself standing in front of Daisy in the present. She's biting her lips slightly, her eyes holding his and he leans towards her but the stabbing pain in his head is back and he winces and she pulls away, smiling ruefully.

"Come on, let's get you sorted out." She says and walking calmly back into the tent, with a longing sigh, Remus follows after her. He knows that she wants him, and it causes both he and the wolf to scream with hope and desire, but how can he act on those feelings knowing what he is and that Tom loves her.

"Sirius seems like a laugh. He's my type of guy." Daisy teases as she presses a damp cloth to his forehead, rummaging about in her bag for a pain relief potion,

"He was."

"He still is. Nothing's over until all truly believe it to be." She says and he smiles at her,

"You're still so wise and meaningful, I thought you'd lost that."

"What since Tom came? It's still here you know, nothing is ever truly lost." She says and they become silent once more, Remus savouring the feel of her cool hands against his burning skin, longing for her to touch more of him.

"_Stop it, you dirty filthy minded Werewolf!" _

"Remus?" she asks him and he opens his eyes to her beautiful face, a sad smile on her lips.

"Hmm…"

"I lost people too." She whispers and he nods,

"It still hurts doesn't it?" he asks, his voice hoarse and constricted and she leans forward and presses her lips to his cheek,

"Get some rest, hopefully this will clear up by morning. Night." She says, getting up and drifting away to her room, leaving Remus confused and wanting to chase after her and hold her in his arms. The overwhelming instinct to protect her and make her laugh again was too much for him, and he realises that it must be the wolfs increasing influence on him, so he turns and skids down the hallway into his own room, quickly sipping a sleeping potion and falling onto his bed, crashing into the dark and dreamless sleep grateful for an escape.


	12. Moving on

Moving On

After the transformation a few days later, Daisy wakes up to go and check on Remus and finds him trembling, supporting himself on the desk in his bedroom.

"Remus!" she scolds, hurrying over to him and taking some of his weight as he leans on her shoulders, "You should be in bed." She says, leading him back towards it and making him lie down,

"I needed to get the pain relief potion." He grimaces, glancing at it and she sighs angrily,

"You should have called me if you needed anything. You need to rest." She says, flicking her wand and summoning the potion into her hands and she opens the cap and softly pours it into Remus' mouth.

"I didn't want to disturb you." He replies, swallowing,

"I don't care. I don't want you to suffer alone, that's what I'm here for remember?" she says and he looks at her curiously,

"I thought I was here to keep you safe?" he asks and she clicks her tongue impatiently,

"I guess it's a bit of both. Now turn over so I can heal the cuts on your back." She orders. Normally Remus hates showing people his scars, but he is so used to Daisy healing them he doesn't make a fuss this time as he lies on his now healed stomach.

"These look painful." Daisy whispers sadly,

"It's not so bad." Remus says, although his hands are balled up into fists to try and suppress the pain.

"Remus, remember our date we have today?" she says softly, finishing with his back and running a comforting hand up and down it a few times, and he closes his eyes, loving the feel of her hands on his bare skin. He flips over, looking deeply into her stormy eyes.

"How could I forget?" he asks and she nods,

"Well, I'll wake you up in a few hours, you just get some sleep." She says and he nods but as she gets to her feet he grabs her small hand in his.

"Daisy, thank you. You don't know what it means to me, you being here." He says and she beams at him,

"I'm glad to be here for you, Remus." She replies, stroking his damp bangs from his eyes before standing up, "Now you get some rest, I'll bring you some sweets when you feel better. It is Halloween after all!" she says turning and leaving the room. Once outside she leans against the door, breathing deeply. How long could she last before blurting out her true feelings for the man on the other side of the door?

Remus manages to get out of bed and get dressed in the early evening, and when he emerges from his room, Daisy and Tom are dressed in a strange attire. She has a blue and white plaid dress on and bright red shoes, Tom however, looks like he's stuck frying pans all over his body.

"We're Dorothy and the tin man!" Tom says proudly and Remus forces a smile,

"Very good." Although he doesn't have a clue what they're talking about.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of the Wizard of Oz?" Daisy asks looking horrified,

"The wizard of where?" he replies, confirming her suspicions and she shakes her head looking disappointed,

"I'm going to change, and then we can go. Help yourself to some sweets, we sort of went overboard." She says, looking at the large pile on the coffee table,

"Thanks." Remus says, trying to put all the emotions and thoughts going through his head into that one word, and she smiles meaningfully before disappearing. Tom watches the exchange looking suspicious.

"So, where are you going on your date?" he asks and Remus sighs,

"I don't want to talk about it, Tom."

"Oh, right." Tom replies looking annoyed. He unwraps a sweet and pops it into his mouth, "What's up between you two anyway? I mean, are you together or what?" he asks and Remus looks at him in surprise,

"No. No we're not."

"Then why are you going on a date?" he inquires,

"Well… it's not really a date. We just have to go somewhere… alone." He finishes and Tom rolls his eyes,

"Sounds like a date to me. Come on mate, I want you guys to get together. I'm not going to go crazy again, promise." He says, looking like an innocent child, and Remus smiles, remembering when James and Sirius used to pull the same face when trying to get out of trouble.

"I don't think that will happen." He says sadly,

"Why not? She likes you, you know." Tom states simply, and Remus looks at him dumbfounded, but before he can open his mouth to ask something, Daisy reappears in her usual attire.

"Ready?" she asks Remus, her eyes searching his innermost thoughts, and he feels that lusting sensation sweep through him again as he stares into the sea coloured abyss.

"Ready." He replies, and with a stab of bravery he offers her his arm, and when she slips her own through his, he cannot help but feel much stronger despite knowing the upsetting task that is to come. He apparates them to Godric's Hollow and they stand for a moment, watching the parents and children running about, knocking on people's doors and trick or treating. She glances up at him, and feeling her gaze he looks down at her. She smiles her sad, little reassuring smile and he nods, and they silently continue on their way towards the little church with the large willow tree. Remus knows exactly where the grave is, and he leads her towards it, and the nearer they get the tighter she clutches his arm, and he doesn't know whether she is upset or just trying to reassure him that everything is going to be alright, he guesses both and then he freezes. They stand in front of a white marble grave with Lily and James' names engraved into the stone. Guilt and despair rush over Remus once again, imagining his two friends lying beneath the ground, unknowing of the danger their son is in, the son they gave their lives too. And Remus is camping out in the woods, not knowing what is happening to him. He should be with him, he should be keeping him safe for his two friends. Daisy removes her arm and pulls out her wand, she raises it and mutters an incantation and Remus watches as all different types and colours of wild flowers, spring up from the ground, all the colours of the rainbow blooming before his eyes before stopping, covering his best friends grave.

"I'm afraid they won't last long, it is almost Winter after all." She whispers, more to herself than to the man beside her. She turns to look at him and finds tears rolling down his cheeks, and her heart clenches like an invisible hand gripping it tightly. She feels sick to the stomach to see Remus standing there crying, and without a thought, she takes his large in her smaller one and squeezes it once.

Remus turns to face her, and she raises her other hand, wiping his tears away gently.

"They're not really gone, remember?" she whispers and he nods, his throat too constricted to reply. He pulls on her hand, pulling her closer into him, wrapping his arms around her and she rests her head on his chest, shutting her eyes and savouring the moment. She opens them again after a while and sees a dark figure by the church, watching the events unfold,

"Remus?" she whispers,

"Hmmm…" he replies, not wanting to spoil the moment with words, taking in the amazing, sweet and natural smell of her hair that tickles his nose as he rests his chin on the top of her head.

"Hold on to me." She replies, and before he can ask why, he feels the familiar swooping and sickening sensation and they are standing back in the tent, still in an embrace. Remus pushes her away,

"What the hell did you do?" he shouts angrily,

"Let me explain…"

"No! You come with me and then you don't even give me a chance to say goodbye, you just apparate us back? Why? Because you thought something was going to happen between us, because I hugged you?" he spits and her eyes widen, and he immediately takes back what he says.

"No. There was someone watching us. I got us back here alive." She snaps, her eyes bright,

"Merlin, Daisy I'm so sorry!" Remus says, advancing on her but she backs away,

"Save it for someone who cares." She replies, turning and slumping onto the sofa beside a stunned looking Tom, his mouth agape slightly.

Remus mentally smacks himself as he hurries to his room, slamming the door behind him. He knew he shouldn't have jumped at her like that. The wolf was still partly in control after the full moon, but that was no excuse to jump down Daisy's throat like that, especially when all she did was get them out of there safely. He decides that he must go and apologise to her. Not that he has to, but he must. And he leaves the room and finds her lying on the sofa, clutching a cushion to herself tightly. Tom is nowhere to be seen, and Remus wonders vaguely where he is, but he doesn't dwell on it.

"Daisy?" Remus questions timidly, but she doesn't reply. The silence itself is much worse than any insult she could have given him.

"Daisy, I'm sorry. I was an idiot, I didn't mean anything I said, none of it. Thank you for getting us back safely." He says, standing in front of the sofa, not knowing whether to sit down beside her or not. So he stands awkwardly, but she appears to have not heard him.

"Tom, go pass us another packet of sweets. Thanks doll!" she says, ignoring Remus as Tom appears, lying on the floor beside the coffee table and throwing a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans to Daisy.

"Daisy, please don't be like this. This is extremely immature…" Remus begins, the wolf inside him angry that Tom is getting her attention and not him, and with this, Daisy throws the cushion back down on the sofa and stands to attention, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"You really didn't want to say that…" Tom whispers, edging away from the scene,

"IMMATURE? ME? Who was the one that screamed at me for saving their life?!" she bellows,

"I'm sorry! I'm trying to apologise!"

"No, that's not even the worst of it though! I can't believe you think that of me. Do you think I'm just going to roll over to every guy that comes into close contact with me? Do you think I'm some… some whore?" she screams,

"What are you talking about?" Remus asks bewildered,

"_You thought something was going to happen between us, because I hugged_ _you'" _She repeats his words, and coming from her mouth, Remus realises how they must have appeared. Shit.

"Daisy, no, I never meant anything by it. I wasn't thinking straight!"

"I can see that for myself thanks!" she says, wheeling around and storming off to her room, Remus at her heels. She enters her room but he jumps inside before she can slam the door in his face.

"Get out!" she snarls at him,

"No, not before you forgive me!" he says desperately,

"Oh go grow a pair." She says with venom, and Remus' eyes widen in shock at her words. And in that moment he summons up his remaining courage and grabs her hand and pulls her towards him, his lips finding her own quickly. After the briefest of moments he springs away from her, horrified by himself. Her eyes are wide and glazed, and he doesn't know whether from fear, shock or something else.

"God, Daisy I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. That's made everything worse…"

"Oh stop it, Remus." She orders, but Remus is glad that she is no longer shouting at him. She surveys him for a moment, noticing the red in his cheeks and the way he cannot meet her eyes. But she doesn't think it's because he's repulsed by her.

"Look, it's ok. I know you didn't mean what you said… it just… hurt that you said it."

"So you forgive me?" he asks, and the look in his eyes is almost begging,

"I do." She says smiling slightly and he grins,

"Thank you, for everything. Do you forgive me for kissing you too?" he asks and she opens her mouth, but shuts it again. Then she smiles sadly, the same smile she wore on her face when they were at the graveyard,

"Yeah."

Remus smiles once again before leaving the room, wondering what she was planning on saying before she settled on 'yeah'. Somehow he doubts that was what she was going to say.

"You two made up then?" Tom asks, throwing a piece of chocolate into the air before catching it in his mouth.

"Yes." Remus replies and Tom smiles,

"Good, I hate it when people fight. Especially when it's Daisy. She's terrifying." He says and Remus cannot help but laugh at this,

"I think you're right there."

"Well, tomorrow we're planning on going back to the village, you coming?" Tom asks him and Remus nods,

"I'd love to." And he means it. This was an effect that Daisy was having on Remus. He was slowly starting to smile more, laugh more, feel more. After Sirius died Remus has promised himself to never make friends or get close to anyone again. But here he was, excited at the thought of going back to Daisy's hometown, where the people were friendly and cheerful and didn't turn their backs on Remus. And even though he knows its because they don't know what he is, he can't help but feel at ease and at home there. Maybe the place had that effect on people. Tom was always saying that it was the first place he had ever felt at home. Maybe the same thing was happening to Remus.

The next day Remus gets up and heads into the living room to find a topless Daisy with her back turned. The sight causes Remus to freeze in terror and shock, before the wolf inside him growls appreciatively. She's wearing her jeans and a dark green bra that seems to illuminate the paleness of her skin, but then she pulls a top over her head and tugs it down, but not before Remus can see the way her back curves as she reaches her arms up through the sleeves. He swallows and clears his throat, announcing his presence when she has the garment on. She turns, oblivious to the fact he was standing there all that time and beams,

"Hey, Remus. We're just waiting for Tom and then we can go!" she says and he nods and she looks at him peculiarly, "Are you feeling alright? You're looking a bit peaky?"

"Oh, no I'm fine. It must be the after affects of the transformation." He lies and she nods,

"Did you know, once in a fable, the moon woke the dead and everyone that had been loved walked once again in this world." She says dreamily, and Remus is transfixed by her words, wishing that the moon could do that instead of turning him into a monster once a month.

"I wish that were true." He says sadly and bumps his arm gently with her shoulder,

"Cheer up, we're going to see Annie!" she says brightly and he chuckles,

"I'll be happy if she doesn't flirt with me this time."

"Now, that's never going to happen." Tom says, skidding into the room.

They apparate to the garden of Daisy's parents and the first thing that happens is a familiar red head flings herself into Daisy's arms.

"I've been sitting out here for hours waiting for you! Look what I made!" she says, revealing a large poster with four letters written in glitter. D.A.R.T.

"Dart?" Tom scoffs,

"Yeah. Daisy, Annie, Remus, Tom. Get it?" she asks hugging Tom and kissing him on the cheek, before smiling slyly at Remus, winking at him. But Remus doesn't blush this time. It's childish, he knows. But he has not been part of a group of friends since the marauders, and to be accepted and welcome in this one was… he couldn't even put it into words.

"Remus, you alright?" Daisy asks him quietly, and he nods, smiling down at her,

"I could not feel any better." And for one shining moment, Remus wonders whether with Daisy at his side, he'll be able to move on from the past and live a happy life in the present after all these years.


	13. Interrupted again

_**I hope to have a little bit more progression in their relationship in the next few chapters. I hope you like it! Please tell me if you do! Thanks!**_

Daisy begins to get suspicious. Never in the few months that she has been confined in the tent has she seen Remus so… happy. That's the only word for it. He is up before everything either her or Tom, bouncing about joyfully making breakfast for the three of them, but whenever she asks why he is so happy he just smiles and shakes his head,

"Nothing." But the change is evident, and even Tom, who is never good at picking up feelings, realises the difference in him.

"I think I know." Tom says as they sit at the table as they watch Remus humming along to a muggle song on the radio as he searches the bookshelf for a new book.

"Really? What?" she enquires quickly and Tom looks at her for a moment before glancing at Remus before saying cautiously,

"I don't think it's my place to say."

"Egh. I hope you die a painful death." She says, annoyed that her best friend won't let her in on the secret.

"Thanks." He says laughing and she can't help but grin,

"I don't mean it. You're going to live far longer than me." She reconciles,

"Or vice versa." He replies and she beams at him.

"Oh, I'm planning on living until I'm hundreds of years old, so you're going to have to hang on a while." Daisy teases and Remus drops into the seat beside her,

"What are you two laughing about?" he asks unconcerned, helping himself to a sandwich.

"Nothing. How are you Remus?" Tom asks him, scrutinising him,

"I'm fine. I don't understand why you two both believe something is wrong with me, I'm fine. So when are we going back to see your parents?" he asks Daisy and she smiles,

"Soon, if you don't mind that is." She adds quickly,

"Of course I don't mind." He says smiling down at her bright face and she grins up at him, and the familiar heat in his chest and abdomen rises again, and he swallows hard and looks away.

"So…" Tom says, watching the exchange awkwardly, "Remus, I was just thinking. I don't know much about your life when you were younger." He says, trying his hardest to change the subject, and Daisy can tell because she feels her cheeks redden, despite the sly smile on her face.

"Well, I… it wasn't easy. Especially for my parents… they were so happy when Dumbledore said I could go to Hogwarts. And then I met James, Sirius, Lily…" he says tailing off, and to happy side to him is extinguished immediately, like someone snuffing out a candle. It pains Daisy and she glares stonily at Tom who shifts uncomfortably,

"Remus, mate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Tom. Truly, I know you didn't mean to pry." The older man says waving an airy hand, and he forces a smile, which doesn't reach his eyes, and Daisy watches him sadly. He was so kind and caring, he didn't deserve all the hardships that had happened in his life. She wished she could go back and change things and make him happy. And she couldn't? _Or could she…_

"Oh my god! I am such… an idiot!" she says jumping up from the table and hurrying to her bright blue spotted bag and throwing it open, rummaging hopelessly inside for something as Tom and Remus exchange worried glances.

"No you're not. But why do you say that?" Remus asks curiously, and despite her mind on other things she feels delight at his compliment.

"I read something on that veil in the Ministry… you know… the one that…"

"Sirius fell through." Remus finishes for her, looking saddened,

"Yes, and it said there was a way… a very difficult way mind you, almost impossible, but a way to retrieve them." She says pulling out the largest and most ancient book Remus had ever seen.

"Where did you get that from?" Remus asks amazed by it. Even standing several metres away he can smell the musky scent of old books, but the man standing beside him answers.

"Me. I stole it from my fathers library for her birthday." Tom explains and Moony cannot help but feel jealousy course through his veins. He didn't like the thought of Tom giving her expensive gifts.

"Look! Here! It says… that you have to chant the ancient spell hidden on the archway surface. But it takes tremendous will power and the caster must really, really, really, want to bring the said person back from the veil." She finishes before looking up at Remus expectantly, her eyes shining in delight and his favourite smile on her face, "We could bring Sirius back, can you believe it?" she beams, but a cold weight seems to have appeared in Remus' stomach and he shakes his head, turning away from her.

"No, we can't. It's too dangerous to go to the Ministry now, perhaps ever. And from the sound of it, it sounds difficult to accomplish." He mutters agitatedly and she jumps to her feet angrily,

"Are you saying you don't think I would be able to do it?! I'll have you know that I passed my N.E.W.T's with mostly outstandings, I brewed Felix Felicis in my second year and I can successfully brew Wolfsbane potion too! I passed my Charms test with 113% and I AM able to bring Sirius back from the veil!" once she finishes her rant Remus turns to face her looking pained.

"I don't doubt your abilities, Daisy. Trust me, I definitely don't doubt what you can do. I just…" he says wincing slightly before finishing, "… I can't get my hopes up." Daisy bites her lip, looking apologetic,

"Remus… I'm sorry, I didn't think. But, you can get your hopes up… I can do this. Maybe not just now, not with the Ministry run by you know who and the death eaters, but one day, when this is over I can. Just you wait and see." She says taking a few steps over to him and smiling up at him.

Tom watches the pair for a moment before getting up swiftly from his chair and exiting the room, but neither of the other two notice his sudden disappearance. Daisy gazes into the handsome face that has become so familiar to her now, and she wonders whether him not even realising how handsome he is (despite his scars) makes him seem even more so to her. She feels that familiar tightening sensation in her chest, like someone wringing her heart and stomach. She wants nothing more than to lean up and kiss those lips she's thought about since their interrupted kiss, but the fear of his rejection and disgust at her keeps her still. Never, ever, ever has she been scared of anything. But now that seems to have turned on its head, and for the first time in her life she is scared to act and afraid to say what's on her mind for fear of losing the Werewolf in front of her. And being scared for the first time frightens her even more. The look of pain in Remus' eyes causes her heart to jolt even more and he sighs,

"You don't understand." He says, backing away from her and her stomach squirms, but she keeps her chin up, but doesn't risk approaching him again.

"Then help me to." And Remus stares at her calm, peaceful demeanour, never before has he felt like this about anyone. Not Tonks, not Lily, not any of the other short girlfriends he had in his younger days. Daisy is so calm and content in herself, and maybe that's why he cares for her so much. He wishes he could feel the same way about himself… and he can't stop the words coming tumbling out of his mouth.

"I- It's my fault he died! It's my fault all of this is happening!" he snaps loudly, and she shakes her head.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's not your fault!"

"No, but it is! It is!" he says kicking the coffee table and knocking it over. Daisy doesn't even flinch. She has never seen Remus so angry, but the amount of bar fights she has seen doesn't make her scared of flying furniture.

"If I had just taken my potion, Peter would never have escaped! He would never have been able to help bring you know who back and none of this would be happening and… and… Sirius, Mad- Eye and Dumbledore would still be alive." He says dropping to his knees in defeat and pulling at his hair, looking deranged.

Daisy stands blinking for a moment before she tentatively kneels down beside the maddened man, pulling at his arms to stop him from pulling at his hair. She holds his arms and clears her throat, but he doesn't look up at her, still hanging his head in shame and misery.

"Remus." Daisy chokes, and slowly, so very slowly, he looks up at her, his green eyes melting with her stormy ones.

"Remus, none of that is your fault. You can't blame yourself for any of that. You know who would have came back anyway at some point, and all of this would be happening… just maybe in a few years in the future. But it still would have happened." She says and he stares into her eyes, trying to see whether she is lying or not, but he can't see anything but blunt truth as always.

"Really?" he asks, startling himself by sounding like a small child,

"Yes, you ridiculous, adorable man." She says chuckling softly, before reaching up a hand and smoothing his hair before brushing a few fallen strands out of his eyes. Remus closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of his skin and hair under her touch, and when she speaks he opens his eyes tiredly.

"There you are, you look more like yourself again." Her face is so close to his he can feel her breath as she speaks on his lips, and it is so tantalising and nerve wracking, and it makes him feel like a giddy teenage boy again.

"Daisy…" he begins but he stops as she starts to trace one of the long scars on his cheek. The touch is so gentle, feather light, and yet so strong in its meaning and comforting, it knocks him off a little.

"Yes, Remus?" she whispers back innocently as he leans forwards, their noses brushing softly, but for once in his life he can't think of a response, and plucking up the remainder of his Gryffindor courage, he watches as her eyelids flutter closed expectantly. Remus takes a moment to survey how beautiful she looks, kneeling before him, thick, pink lips slightly open and eyes closed, serenely. She isn't beautiful in the usual sense, but to Remus she looks angelic and the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. Perhaps because of her kindness, or how much she could believe in things that no one else could, like him. Or maybe it was simply the fact that she never flinched around him, not even after his transformations and she healed his bloody self- inflicted wounds, and that she was sitting in front of him, wanting him to kiss her. And the Remus and Moony both decide in that moment to kiss her in the most loving of ways, to show how much they care for her, and how thankful they both are for having her here with them. But before he can, Tom stumbles into the room.

"I heard a crashing noise and… oh. Sorry, sorry." He says taking in the sight before him as Remus and Daisy both turn their heads to face him, both radiating anger at being interrupted… again. But at least this time Tom doesn't start attacking Remus. In fact he stands looking embarrassed and slightly angry at himself.

"Please… umm… continue." He says, starting to back towards the door but Remus jumps to his feet. His cheeks burning.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me, I shouldn't have." He says, not even bringing himself to look at Daisy as he hurries from the tent and into his bedroom, shutting the door loudly behind him. He leans back against it, letting out a sigh. He couldn't do this to her. He wants to be with her, much more than he should as her ex-professor and 17 years her senior, but he's terrified of hurting her, of having her reject him. He loved her too much to have her not return those feelings. And suddenly it hits him. He loves her. He can't help the smile that forms on his face, but it is suddenly put out, realising what this means. It means that he found her at last. The one. James had told him and Sirius that one day they would find their true love. Sirius had made a vomiting noise, of course, and Remus was sceptical that anyone would want to be near enough for him to form a romantic attachment to, but now he had found her. Daisy was to him what Lily was to James. And Remus realises that he would do anything to protect her and keep her safe, like James did for Lily. But how can he live with her company and know that those feelings were forbidden? Well, not forbidden but he would never cause her to be ostracised from society for being with him, she had her whole life ahead of her, and she could do so much better.

Just thinking about her being with another man, of touching and loving another man and not loving Remus made it feel as though his insides had been carved out and left on a cold slate on display. He wanted to run to her and hold her and never let her go, but he simply couldn't. Moony was howling inside his mind, scratching to get out and take control, but he wouldn't let him.

There was a loud shout and a crash from outside, and curiously, Remus pokes his head out of his door which is closest to the living and kitchen area of the tent compared to the other two bedrooms.

"I hate you Tom Marchland! You have to go and spoil everything! We were this close to- and then you! Egh!" and then a loud metallic bang, and Tom yelling in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it, alright, alright! I have terrible- ouch! Stop it you crazy woman!" and Remus just catches the sigh of Daisy running around after Tom with a frying pan in hand, trying to whack him over the head with it. Remus winces, knowing how hurt she must be feeling.

'_But it will be worth it, in the end. When she has gotten everything out of life like she deserves._' But Moony snarls inside his head and Remus shuts his door again, adding silently, '_That she can't get from you._'


	14. Thank Heavens for Cats

_**Although Remus is trying to be noble, I think that in this chapter he will come to realise just how much he wants to be with Daisy. If anyone has any ideas of how they finally end up together, tell me! If I like your idea I'll give you a special mention! Thanks!**_

Thank Heavens for Cats

"You and he almost what?!" Annie exclaims loudly, and if the two girls were sitting anywhere other than the wild, roaming moors Daisy would have told her to shut up, but as they are far away from prying ears she doesn't bother.

"We almost kissed, before your stupid boyfriend came in and spoiled everything… again."

"1, Tom is not my boyfriend. 2, what do you mean again?" Annie asks curiously,

"Well… we sort of…" Daisy begins biting her lip, but her best friend holds up a hand to stop her,

"If it doesn't include snogging or sex I'm not interested." And Daisy cannot help the mischievous smile spread across her face, and Annie notices, "Oh my god! You snogged him didn't you!" she announces and Daisy nods grinning, "No wonder you don't like me flirting with him. You really like him don't you?" Annie asks quietly and Daisy opens and closes her mouth like a fish before admitting,

"I think I do, Annie. I've never felt like this about anyone." She finishes and Annie beams at her before wrapping her arms around her neck,

"Awww, why don't you do something about it then?" she says pulling away again,

"Because… because he doesn't feel the same way." Daisy says miserably and Annie is surprised by how sad her friend sounds. She's never looked this hung up over a guy.

"Err, he's kissed you once, almost for a second time, that doesn't sound like he doesn't like you."

"He likes Tonks."

"Who the hell is Tonks?" Annie asks bewildered, and Daisy laughs at her friend.

"A pretty, clever woman."

"You're a pretty, clever woman too." Annie replies sincerely and Daisy grins,

"Thanks, Annie. But, he's just feeling lonely. He doesn't really want to be with me. And yet… I still like him." she says getting to her feet and shrugging dejectedly.

"You got it bad my friend." Annie says as they trudge down the hillside towards the village again.

They find Remus and Tom walking down the main street from the shops and Annie skips up behind them before throwing her arms around their necks.

"Hey fellow D.A.R.T members." She says cheerily, "Hi, Remus." She says in a sing-song voice, watching as his face flushes again.

"Hello, Annie. How are you?"

"I'm good, good." She replies, winking and he looks away, turning to face Daisy, giving her a pleading look and she laughs, seeing his discomfort.

"Annie, stop it. You're making Remus feel uncomfortable." She laughs and Annie grins at Remus,

"Sorry, sweetie. It's just so funny to resist." She giggles before stopping as Daisy's parents hurry down the road to join them, followed by the gangly, sandy haired Jimmy.

"Where did you all go! We're going to be late for service!" Mrs Macleod scorns,

"Mum, I don't think we want to go to church." Daisy says delicately as Annie and Tom nod urgently behind her,

"Well you are coming, whether you want to or not! No daughter of mine is missing a Sunday service!" her mother continues, grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind her.

They reach the small little church and Remus stops outside the door as everyone else files in. Tom stops and turns to face him,

"You alright, mate?" he asks looking concerned, and Remus smiles ruefully,

"I just… don't feel like I should be here. You know, given my… predicament." He finishes and Tom rolls his eyes,

"You're hardly going to combust into flames, come on." He says, beckoning to him to follow him and nervously he follows his new friend to a row where Annie, Daisy and Jimmy are sitting alone. The rest of the community are sitting close to the front, but his new friends sit isolated from everyone else at the back. Tom sits between Annie and Daisy, the latter looks up at him as he nears her, her startling eyes smiling and he feels that lovely yet nerve wracking sensation inside of him as he sits down beside her. He watches as an elderly man, bent double and looking as though he is even older than Dumbledore was steps up and begins to take the service. Daisy notices Remus watching the elderly man with concern written on his face and Daisy giggles, causing Remus to turn to face her.

"What?" he asks amused as she claps a hand over her mouth,

"That is Father James, he's the oldest person in the village." She whispers and despite Remus' vow not to get involved with the woman before him, he grins at her, using a smile he hasn't used since his Marauder days.

"And why is that so funny?" he enquires and Annie leans over to whisper,

"Once he wet himself during the middle of a sermon. He didn't realise until he walked off and left a trail behind him." she says and the five of them burst out laughing in the silent room. Jimmy has a very loud laugh and many people turn around to glare at them all for disrupting the peace and Remus nudges Daisy with his elbow,

"Shhh, we shouldn't." he says but he continues to suppress laughter for a while afterwards and out of the corner of his eye he can see Daisy shaking with silent giggles.

Later they sit in Daisy's house, trying to stomach the boiled meat and potatoes Daisy's mother made for dinner. Despite the manners drilled into him by his mother, even Remus cannot help but notice that the food isnt very tasty.

"Now, I'm just going to get the salt." Mrs Macleod says heading back towards the kitchen. Once out of earshot Annie chucks down her fork,

"God this is disgusting."

"Annie!" Daisy scorns annoyed,

"Agreed." Daisy's father says and Daisy looks at him with wide eyes as Remus chuckles softly beside her,

"Dad!"

"Look, your mother can make good cakes and puddings and bread… but not much else." He says and after a while she gives a resigned nod,

"I know. But I don't want to hurt her…"

"So how is it everyone!" Rhoda announces, hurrying back into the room, looking pleased with herself, and everyone lies quickly,

"Oh, it's great."

"Amazing."

"Very nice, thank you." But as soon as she sits down she looks around at everyone expectantly and reluctantly they all take a small bite of the hard, tough beef that tastes like rubber. Remus swallows thickly and Daisy chokes slightly beside him, and without thinking he pats her on the back to clear her throat.

"Thanks." She mumbles to him, and using his enormous self restraint he removes his hand from her back.

"I'm sorry, this is terrible. No one wants to eat this." Rhoda says, jumping to her feet and starting to clear away the still full plates.

"Oh, mum…"

"Rhoda…"

"It's alright, but we don't have anything else in." she says looking embarrassed but John gets to his feet and heads to the hallway,

"I know just what to do." He says disappearing and they hear the front door open and slam. Rhoda looks at the door rather annoyed, and she throws her hands up in the air,

"You might as well leave the table, he's probably gone down to the pub." She says and she heads into the kitchen, returning with a large plate of chocolate cheesecake.

"Ohhh, thanks mum!" Daisy says, running up and cutting a slice,

"Thanks, Rhoda!" Annie and Tom chant like little children,

"Thank you." Remus says kindly and Rhoda pats him on the cheek clumsily,

"Get a move on, dear." She says looking knowingly at him and Remus stares at her for a little longer than necessary before she turns and heads back to the kitchen.

"Err, Remus?" Daisy asks from behind him and he turns to look at her, "I- I think Tom and Annie got there before you." She says, gesturing to the empty plate and then her friends looking as though they have half the cheesecake each, "Greedy buggers. Would you like some?" she asks, indicating to her own plate and Remus looks up at her in shock.

"I havent poisoned it." She says, eyebrows raised holding a fork with a helping of the chocolate masterpiece upon it in front of him. His stomach churns like a mill grind but he leans forward and envelopes the fork with his mouth, the cheesecake overloading his senses with chocolate heaven. They stare into each others eyes, and Daisy bites her lip as she stares into the warm green ones, feeling empowered and bolder than ever. He pulls away, forcing a weak smile,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Here, you have it. It's too chocolaty for me." She says, thrusting the plate at him before turning away, feeling as though her whole body is blushing from the intimacy she just shared with the man she harbours feelings for.

Suddenly the door bursts open and John and Jimmy turn up, laden with platters of food,

"I made a Sunday roast, but I can't eat it all myself." Jimmy says and Daisy runs up and hugs him tightly,

"Oh, Jimmy you're a lifesaver!" she beams up at him and he smiles down at her. Blood rushes to Remus' head, hot and angry, he clenches his fist, silently fuming as they detach from each other, sitting down beside one another. Remus knew that Daisy and Jimmy had been friends for almost as long as she had been friends with Annie but he couldn't help feel envious and jealousy, more so than whenever Daisy hugged Tom. Remus sits down beside Daisy and wonders why this is, and suddenly it hits him as he watches Tom and Annie giggle and much about with the Yorkshire puddings. Tom loves Annie. Annie loves Tom. Why hadn't he realised before? It was to obvious, and judging by the way Daisy watches her two friends he realises that she must know too. But with a jolt Remus remembers why they can never be together. Tom is betrothed, and Annie is a muggle. From what he has heard Tom's family sounds almost as bad as Sirius', and Remus can only imagine what Mrs Black would have said if Sirius has turned up at her door with a muggle girlfriend. She probably would have murdered them both. Tom is trying to keep Annie safe by not being with her, just like Remus is for Daisy.

"Annie, you are the most awesome person I've ever known." Tom says loudly, and they clang their glasses together,

"So are you Mr Awesome." She replies giggling drunkenly, and Remus is filled with remorse. He had never really trusted Tom, and had never thought that Annie would ever be with a man longer than it took for her to get him to bed, but she had waited her whole life for Tom, and she still couldn't have him. D.A.R.T… basically a group of people suffering from unrequited love, the very worst kind.

"Well, this is good." Rhoda says, enjoying the much better quality of food on her plate, and Remus nods in agreement, when his insides writhe uncomfortably. No, this situation is anything but good.

After dinner Jimmy and Daisy go outside and down to the beach and sit on the rocks by the water. It's dark, but she's not scared of being outside at night, she always likes coming to the beach at night. It's so peaceful and tranquil and she looks up at the crescent moon in thought.

'_The full moon is in a few weeks, I hope Remus will be alright.' _

"What are you thinking about?" Jimmy asks, sitting beside her and she turns to look at him, as if only noticing his presence.

"Just that… the stars are pretty." She comments and he snorts,

"When have you been a stargazer?" he asks her and she thinks about at Hogwarts and her astronomy lessons, mapping star charts and planets,

"Since a while." She replies and he looks at her curiously before asking boldly,

"What is it with you and Lupin?" he asks and she looks at him quickly,

"What do you mean?"

"Daisy, you turn up with a man almost twice your age and you can't explain who he is and why he's here? It's weird." He says and she grits her teeth angrily. Why, oh why does Jimmy have to be so nosy all the time?

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?" he demands,

"Because I can't, alright I just can't!" she shouts loudly and they sit in silence for a while, hearing nothing but the crashing of the waves of the rocks they sit on.

"What happened, Daisy?" he whispers and she turns to face her friend. Jimmy wasn't necessarily handsome, as such. He looked too feminine to be considered handsome, too pampered even if he did work on the farms, and he always had dirt under his nails, but when they were younger she did have a little crush on him at school… even if he was a clutz.

"What do you mean?" she asks confused and he lets out a deep sigh,

"We were the best of friends, you me and Annie. Then- then Tom turned up and I was just idiot Jimmy."

"You were always idiot Jimmy." She cuts in and he gives her a suffering look,

"But I was just idiot Jimmy, I wasn't your friend idiot Jimmy anymore. Then all of a sudden you disappeared and went of somewhere and only came back for holidays and you were the same but different. Now you show up with a strange man and you all seem to know a secret, a big one, and I don't know what it is. But it seems to be a big part of all your lives, and as your and Annie's and Tom's friend I want to know!" he finishes and she shakes her head,

"I can't!" she chokes, and the look on his face look as though she's ran a blade through his chest.

"Why not!"

"Because it's dangerous!"

"I think I can handle it!" he says angrily,

"NO!" she screams looking demented and he jumps slightly, "No, I can't! It's not only dangerous for you, but for all of us as well!"

"You told them! You told Annie and Tom!"

"Please, Jimmy, if you were ever my friend at any point in our lives, please don't ask me." She chokes and he mouths wordlessly at her, before nodding stiffly and she wraps her arms around her tightly,

"Even if I can't tell you, you still are my friend." She whispers to him and he pats her on the back comfortingly, "One day I will tell you, I promise Jim. Just not right now, now isnt the best time." She continues and he sighs,

"Alright."

Remus and Tom leave the house and wait for Daisy to get back. They stand outside in the cold, bitter wind for several minutes before she turns up, Jimmy tripping over his own feet beside her. Remus looks away, trying to suppress his rage as the wolf inside him snarls in fury but as soon as Daisy skips over to him, they both seem to calm down considerably.

"Shall we go?" she asks him and he smiles warmly, taking hold of Tom's sleeve and slipping his arm through hers,

"Bye, Jimmy!" they call as they walk down the road, getting ready to disapparate. They hear a loud animalistic shriek and they stop, turning around as another high pitched snarl rings out and a black cat runs towards the group of them. Remus watches it amusedly but the cat digs its claws into Daisy's ankle, who then swears repeatedly.

"That daft cat, I hate that cat! It's had it in for me since birth!" she says hopping about on one foot, she looses her balance and pitches forwards, but Remus catches her, scooping her into his arms. She's lighter than he expected, and she looks up at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised.

"Put me down, you'll put your back out." She says not able to look at him, her cheeks turning red. She feels mortified, she is by no means light and has always hated her curves, making her larger than most other girls her height.

"You're not that heavy." He replies and she looks at him quickly as he peers into her face, and she sees nothing but truth in every line and scar on his own, "Come on." He continues and he disapparates, still holding her.

When she opens her eyes and finds that they are back in the familiar tent which resembles a slightly old fashioned flat, Daisy squirms, trying to get out of Remus' arms but he holds her tighter, and she looks up at his scarred face, finding him smiling warmly down at her. He walks over to the sofa and drops her softly down before sitting at her feet. She kicks off her shoes and socks to inspect the damage that stupid cat inflicted and finds a set of claw marks on her ankle, blood running down them.

"Shoot. I hate that cat." She repeats and Remus chuckles,

"You've said. Here, let me help." He says pulling out his wand and starting to heal them,

"Thanks, ouch." She whimpers as his hands get too close to the stinging area, and he looks up at her apologetically,

"Sorry."

"It's ok, no doubt I hurt you when I'm healing your cuts." She says as Tom appears in the tent, he takes in the sight before him and hurries down the corridor to his room.

"Yes, but you're only helping heal them, a little extra pain doesn't seem that bad in contrast." He says and she smiles at him,

"Thanks, I'm going to make an amazing healer." She says sarcastically and he chuckles,

"You will, I have complete faith in you." He says and she smiles at him gratefully.

"I think we have a Boggart in the dresser." She says and he looks at her teasingly,

"Are you going to take care of it?"

"I don't know, maybe as you're the expert…"

"Oh I think you are really." He replies and she beams and when he finishes healing the cuts and siphoning away the blood he realises how warm and soft her bare skin is under his hand. Suddenly, without noticing he realises he has begun running his hand softly up and down one of her calves.

"Thank you." She whispers and he looks up at her to find her eyes filled with tenderness and something else… lust.

"Y- you know-" he begins as one of her hands comes up to brush his fringe out of his eyes, "I think I might have been wrong."

"About what?" she whispers back,

'_Everything'_ he thinks but instead replies with,

"_You _are the brightest witch of your age." He says and she beams at him,

"That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She says leaning forward and pressing her lips to the scar on Remus' cheek. Remus freezes, the intimacy and love in that single, innocent act almost causes him to lose it and press her down into the sofa and have his way with her, but he doesn't. He sits like a good boy and waits until she gets up, moving her feet from his lap and with a timid goodnight, walking away to her bedroom.

Daisy lets out a deep breath, savouring the feel of Remus' large hands on her leg and the feel of his warm skin under her lips, why hadn't he acted? She had seen it in his eyes when she pulled away, the want and lust, flickering and dancing like a flame, but he had just sat there, and feeling embarrassed she had gotten herself out of there quickly. Why, did he have to be so noble all the time?

'_Oh yeah, because that's one of the reasons why you like him.' _she thinks sarcastically, before shaking her head in despair and collapsing onto her bed, hitting her face into her pillow repeatedly.


	15. Defeat

_**This chapter isnt very long, but I wanted to leave it that way because it's quite a crucial one. **_

Defeat

The next day Daisy sits just outside the tent beside a make shift fire. The air is dark and through the canopy of the trees she can see the stars and moon twinkling down at her. She pulls the hand-knitted blanket from her mother closer to her chin as the cool night air bites at her face, and she inhales the familiar scent of smoke, earth and water.

"What are you doing out here?" a familiar gruff voice says from behind her, and she smiles as Remus sits down beside her,

"I'm thinking." She replies thoughtfully, and he waits for her to explain, but when she doesn't he asks curiously,

"And what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what it will feel like when all this ends. I don't mean in feelings but whether the sky and the air will be the same without so much evil corrupting it." He admires her for a moment and she feels his eyes burning into her, and she turns to look at him after a long while,

"What?" she asks, raising her eyebrows expectantly and he feels his face burn.

"I thought you had lost your… philosophical thinking." And she smirks,

"Nope, still me. Speaking of philosophers, did you hear about how Harry saved the Philosopher's stone from you know who at school?" and he nods,

"And in his Second year when the chamber of Secrets was opened and he saved Ginny?" he asks her and she swallows hard,

"That was scary, that year. Tom and Minerva tailed me for the year to make sure I wasn't attacked." She says and he smiles, looking out into the woods around them. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asks him and he looks back at her,

"It's strange thinking about Minerva being so… attached to someone."

"She's like my adopted grandmother. I used to go and stay over at hers during the holidays and she would help me with homework." And Remus notices the fond look on her face,

"You got help with your homework?" he mocks and she rolls her eyes,

"Not all of us have the money to purchase every book in the library. I used to have to use birthday and Christmas money to buy my schoolbooks for the year. My parents were sort of glad Minerva was around to help me, not only is she extremely clever but she had all the books anyway." Daisy says unabashed about how poor her family is.

"Really?" Remus asks stunned,

"Yes. My parents spent most of their savings on buying my school robes. They could have gotten them second hand but they said they wanted me to look smart and proud." Daisy says grinning at Remus, who smiles back. He wonders how her parents and her could be happy with so little,

"_Because they love each other, idiot." _Moony says sarcastically in his head and he blocks him out, wondering whether Daisy could be happy with him, even if it meant he couldn't provide her with that much.

"Anyway, I'm going to get to work on that Boggart. Will you take over the watch for me?" she asks and he nods,

"Of course." He says immediately, and Daisy smiles as he mentally hits himself. She walks to the dresser and brings out her wand, and with a flick the door opens and the Boggart appears on the ground before her. She freezes as fear grips her. She stands looking as though she's been petrified as she watches as Greyback crouches over her parents bodies, their throats looking as if they've been ripped out by his teeth. Normally her Boggart was just a large Spider, but this… this is so much worse.

"R-Riddikulus!" she cries shakily, and with a crack her parents bodies change to Annie's. Looking so beautiful sprawled on her back, her hair like a flame, Greyback snarling over her.

"No, Riddikulus!" Crack, Tom's body. Crack, Remus' body, and this causes Daisy to gasp in horror. Seeing the werewolf that bit him when he was a child standing over his cold, dead body, and his blank, beautiful green eyes makes her knees quake beneath her.

"RIDDIKULUS!" she shouts, her voice cracking as tears pool in the corners of her eyes, but the next sight causes her to fall to the ground with a scream, pulling her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth, looking like a demented child. Daisy's little brother, Cameron, lying twitching as Greyback's mouth attaches once more to his throat. Cameron chokes and splutters, blood dribbling from his mouth,

"D-Daisy… Daisy." He groans, reaching out to her and she wails loudly, trying to block out his pleading and trying not to let the tears fall.

"Daisy?" a new voice asks uncertainly and with a crack the Boggart disappears and someone is kneeling down in front of her, trying to pull her arms away from where they are clutching her head.

"I- I'm sorry." She chokes, looking up at Remus to see his face full of concern and worry. He's pale and looks shaken, probably thinking he had just walked in to see the monster that ruined his life killing a little boy.

"Don't be silly, it isnt your fault." He says and she shakes her head,

"Yes it is! I should have looked after him more! I should have-" she begins but his arms wrap around her and she stops, feeling the pressure of his affection in that moment.

"No, trust me, there was nothing you could have done without getting yourself killed."

"Then I should have died!" she sobs into his shoulder, fighting the tears back again,

"No. No, you shouldn't have, and don't even think it! This isnt your fault… it's his." He snarls and she holds onto him tighter. The comfort his arms give her is more than anyone's else could have offered her. Remus runs a large hand up and down her back soothingly, and soon she has stopped trembling, although her grip around his neck is still so tight and he wonders whether she is trying to climb into his skin.

"Remus?" she begins, her voice muffled as her face is pressed into his shoulder, "You may think that living with your condition is the worst fate for any man. But at least you got a chance to live." She whispers and he tightens his arms around her waist instinctively.

"W-what's wrong?" a voice asks from behind them and Remus turns to find Tom looking worried.

"Boggart, she saw…" he begins carefully, and Tom looks at Daisy whose face looks as though she's been crying, although it's tear free and nods in understanding,

"Oh, Daisy." He says nearing her and she detaches herself reluctantly from Remus and hugs Tom, although Remus notices proudly that she doesn't hug Tom as tightly as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm being silly."

"Don't be ridiculous." Tom says pulling away from her and he notices the dark circles under her eyes, "You need to get some sleep. You're tired." He states and she nods,

"I havent been sleeping well, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for putting up with me, Remus." She says getting to her feet and forcing a smile at him,

"Now you are being silly. I was just being a friend." He says and she shakes her head,

"A good friend. Goodnight." She says turning on her heel and disappearing.

Remus gets up off the floor and stumbles over to the sofa before slumping down on it, and Tom joins him.

"She saw Cameron didn't she?" Tom asks quietly,

"Yes."

"He was a nice little boy. It was tragic, the whole village was devastated."

"That's understandable." Remus replies shortly and Tom turns to him and looks annoyed,

"Don't you dare blame yourself. It's not going to change what happened, and it's not going to help her." Tom says, nodding his head in the direction of Daisy's room.

"You're right, I'm sorry… sometimes I just can't help feeling that my condition makes me a monster. Everyone else thinks so." He replies and Tom sighs, shaking his head,

"Not the people that know you, Remus. Besides, you're no monster, you couldn't hurt a fly." Tom teases and Remus cannot help but laugh loudly,

"If only you knew the truth, Tom. I'm joking." He adds, upon seeing the shock on the younger wizards face.

"You had me there." Tom admits and they laugh together before Remus smiles,

"You're a good friend, Tom."

"So are you, mate. So are you." He repeats as he gets to his feet and walks back to his bedroom, ruffling his curly blonde hair.

Remus lies in bed much later, on the brink of sleep when a loud piercing scream meets his ears. He jumps out of bed, pulls on a pair of pyjama trousers as he normally sleeps in just his boxers and hurries down the hall, past Tom's room- still hearing his deep snores- and flings open Daisy's door, finding her sitting bolt upright, her eyes wide in fear and her mouth open from her previous scream.

"Daisy!" Remus says, and without thinking he sits beside her on the bed and she shakes her head as if to clear it, before looking at Remus.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare." She says looking sleepy and sheepish,

"I didn't realise you had nightmares." He replies, noticing the strange look she is giving him.

"I don't usually. I don't care for them. Am I dreaming?" she asks quietly and he cocks his head enquiringly, "Why are you sitting on my bed?" she asks, leaning over and pinching his bare arm,

"Ouch." He says chuckling softly,

"No, no dream." She says lying back and resting her head on the pillow,

"You're meant to pinch yourself if you're dreaming." He corrects her and she pinches her arm and grimaces before opening her eyes again.

"Nope, still not dreaming." She says beaming at him and feeling Sirius' nagging voice in the back of his mind makes him ask,

"Why would you be dreaming about me anyway?" he asks and he watches as her face turns Gryffindor scarlet, before she looks at him mischievously,

"How do you know your not in my nightmares?" and Remus shifts uncomfortably,

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean it Remy, you know that right?" she asks sitting back up and looking deep into his face, and he gives her a small smile,

"I know, _Alice_." And he watches her shiver disgusted by the use of her real name.

She slumps back down on her pillows and closes her eyes serenely, and watching her lying there in her pyjama shorts and over-sized top makes Remus feel like all the blood is rushing from his head to… another part of his body, situated further south. He looks up at the ceiling and counts to ten, thinking of the most disgusting images possible before calming down and getting up to his feet.

"I'll be off then." He says and her eyes immediately fly open, and all Remus' attempts to hide his arousal are in vain as he looks at her beautiful stormy eyes.

"Remus, would you mind staying here tonight? I don't think I can get a good nights sleep otherwise." She pleads her eyes fearful for his answers. Remus takes a moment to wrack his brain for an appropriate response, when all Moony wants to do is pounce and have his wicked way with the young woman lying in bed before him, and Daisy watches as Remus stands at the end of her bed, looking completely trumped, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Clearly he is having an internal debate, so to make things easier for him she scoots along and pulls back the corner of her covers invitingly. She watches as his Adams apple bobs up and down as he swallows dryly, but tentatively he comes back to the bed and crawls in beside her.

"_Gods, she's warm._" He thinks to himself as she snuggles in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. The warmth radiating from her is comforting on his cold skin and he almost loses it completely.

"Remus?" the small voice beside him asks and he looks down at Daisy expectantly and she continues, "Relax." She breathes, resting her head back down on his shoulder. With great difficulty Remus ignores the wolf prowling inside his head and wraps one arm around her, before letting out a deep breath he hasn't realised he's been holding. His hand rests on her bare arm, and she rests a delicate one on his bare chest and the feeling sends shivers down his spine. He has never before been so close to someone he loves and craves so much, and then he realises that this is _Daisy. _The woman he's been idolising and wanting for months, lying in bed in his arms. He feels his hardness begin to rise again and he closes his eyes and thinks of anything and everything to get his mind of her, even picturing Dolores Umbridge in a cold shower, and that seems to do the trick nicely.

"Remy, you're…" Daisy murmurs, but he never finds out what he is, as her breathing becomes deeper and he realises that she has fallen asleep. Risking giving some affection to the sleeping beauty because Moony is howling at him to do so, Remus strokes a few loose waves off her face before pressing his lips to her head. The smell of her hair is intoxicating, warm and sweet and so perfectly… home. It makes he and the wolf feel whole and like they belong here. With her, and by her side and nowhere else in the world would ever feel as good. He nuzzles his face into her hair before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Daisy wakes to light trying to force it's way through the canvas of the tent feeling warmer and more refreshed than she had felt in a while. She squirms, turning around and trying to hide her face in her pillow to block out the light when her face meets something far harder and warmer, with a familiar musky, earthy, parchment like smell. She opens her eyes to find a chest in front of her face, and she pulls back to look up at the still dozing face of one Remus Lupin. Her mouth forms an 'O' shape before she grins in pleasure, before studying him closely. Whilst asleep he seems to look so much younger and peaceful, without all the worries of the war and his condition on his mind. He has a sprinkling of chest hair which Daisy admires. She has never seen a guy with chest hair before… not that she had seen many chests in her time, mostly Tom and Jimmy when they were swimming at the beach. In fact, they were the only bare chests she had seen in her lifetime. At this thought she wonders what it would feel like to run her fingers through the hair and so she does, and finds it rather hot. Remus sniffs and stirs in his sleep, the arm curled around her tightening protectively and Daisy's smile widens in pride. She shuts her eyes and savours the feelings, praying that Remus doesn't wake up anytime soon.

Remus wakes up to fingers curled in his chest hair and something lying beside him in a strange room. He blinks several times in an attempt to clear his mind and looks down to see a very familiar mane of messy light brown sweet smelling hair. He stares at the top of Daisy's head, remembering the nights previous events in a flash. He closes his open mouth and wants nothing more than to flip her over and pound her into the mattress, but he halts. Perhaps he could savour this for a little while longer by feigning sleep, so he shuts his eyes and risks nuzzling his face into her hair again.

Daisy beams at the still asleep man next to her. She knows that the awake Remus would never dare to be so bold as to rest his face into her hair, and when she feels his nose trailing a path from her crown down to the crook of her neck she sighs breathily. Remus, spurned on by the noises she is making nestles his face into her pale, smooth neck and is surprised how amazing she smells, like Lavender and Heather and so… Daisy. He feels her hand run up and down his chest a few times and he almost groans at the sensations she is causing him, as his hand slides down her arm and rests on her hip.

"_Ah, to hell with it."_ He thinks to himself, and preparing to pull her fully on top of him he places his other hand on her other hip but before he can make a move the door to the room opens and all moving stops, and Remus pulls his hands away, feigning sleep once more, the wolf inside him growling at the interruption.

"Daisy?" a voice Remus knows all too well whispers. Gods, Tom has the worst timing.

"Shhh, he's asleep." Daisy replies, indicating to Remus and Tom nods,

"I was just checking to see whether you want me to cook you some Porridge?" he whispers,

"No thank you." She whispers back and he nods, darting away again. Daisy lets out a sigh, at least Tom didn't do his nut at finding Remus in bed with her. Maybe he had come round to the idea of them being together. Now she would just have to try and convince Remus to let himself be happy for once, because there was no doubt about it after his recent actions, Remus WAS attracted to her.

She sits up and shakes his shoulder and Remus pretends to just wake up,

"Time to wake up sleepyhead." She beams at him, and he wonders what it would feel like to wake up to her smiling face every morning. And he finally admits defeat, he can't help himself. He wants her, no needs her… all to himself. Daisy jumps to her feet and grabs some clothes from her spotted blue bag before walking into the bathroom to change, and Remus heads to his own bedroom, beginning on working up a plan to seduce Daisy. But he didn't want to just seduce her, he wanted to make her fall in love with him just like she had down unintentionally to him. He grins, imagining all the plots James and Sirius had come up with in the past to seduce girls at Hogwarts, and his mind begins whirring contentedly thinking of the beauty just in the other room.


End file.
